Baby Rachel Schuester
by Ananoncallednonie
Summary: Is Rachel all Will and Emma have ever wanted    Warning: Consensual non sexual ageplay
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is being written in collaboration with FaberryFanfictionLover it contains Infantilism don't like don't read no hate please .**

The nights of sleeping on cold hard park benches and scrounging for food in the streets of Lima seem to be a very distant memory for Rachel. She had been kick out of her home In October when her dad's found out about her sleeping with Finn. She was to ashamed to tell anyone so she lived on the streets of Lima, until one stormy night when Will Shuester saw a slim figuring standing out in the rain rummaging through a garbage can. As he pulled closer to the figure he came to the realization that it was his star student, Rachel Berry. He pulled over on the side of the road and got of the car ran to the girl.

"Rachel! What are you doing out here?" He said as he pulled closer, she was shivering and soaking wet.

Rachel jumped before looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Mr. Shue! I…I My daddies kicked out and I've been homeless I'm just looking for some food" she said before looking back into the Garbage can. She continued on with small whimpers

"This is Crazy Rachel! You're coming home with me right now," He draped his coat over her shoulders and practically carried her to his awaiting car.

"Mr. Shuester you don't have to do this." She told him as he buckled her seat belt

"yes I do you're not staying on the streets for one more night you can stay with Emma and me, and we'll take real good care of you," He told her as he drove home. When they pulled up to Will's home it looked well lit, warm, and inviting. It had been so long since Rachel had been in a real home that she cried when she saw it. Will pulled her in for a tight hug.

"shh shh It's alright come on in," He told her.

Upon entering the home she saw Emma who was cooking at the stove turn and gasp.

"Oh my God! Rachel Sweetie what's going on?" She asked her Mohterly instincts kicking in as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close.

"I found her digging through a trash can a few blocks away, she's been living on the streets for the past three weeks, I told her that she was going to come stay with us and we would take care of her and give her a home," Will interrupted.

Emma let out another gasp "Oh Rachel of course this will be your home hunny, now let's get you out these wet clothes and a nice warm bath, huh?" She said holding the crying girl closer. Rachel nodded into the woman's chest . Upon entering the bathroom Emma's internal mothering instinct came full fledge as she began filling the tub and undressing Rachel before placing her in the tub and bathing the small girl. Rachel found it very strange but she was much too weak to try and fight it. After bathing Rachel Emma wrapped her in a towel and led her to the bedroom and dressed her in one of Will's t-shirts. Emma led Rachel back into the kitchen for dinner. After dinner the three sat on the couch and started a movie Rachel was asleep in Will's lap within 15 minutes of the movie starting. Once the Movie ended Will carried Rachel into the guest bedroom and began to tuck her under the blankets. She awoke and looked at Will sheepishly as he stroked her hair.

"Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked quietly "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Rach you can tell me anything." He said sitting on the bed next to her rubbing her back when she sat up. Rachel took a deep breath before she began her confession.

"I…I…Wet the bed at night and my daddies they made me wear diapers to bed and they would change me and help clean me up in the mornings I know that I'm 17 and should be able to care myself but I really liked it it was the only time I felt like we ever bonded," she said tears formed in her eyes.

"So Mr. Shue I guess I was wondering if you and Mrs. Shuester could do that for me too?" she asked bleakly. Will felt his heart sink as he watched Rachel turn into a three year old before his very eyes.

"Of course Rachel, we'll do anything to make you feel at home." He said "we'll talk more in the morning, but right now you need to get some sleep, "He said as he kissed her forehead and left the room turning the lights off on his way out of the room. "sweet dreams," he cooed as he left. Will walked back into the room he shared with his wife. "Emma," he said as he climed in the other side of the bed. "I think we just got the baby girl we've been wanting."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, will went to go check on Rachel. He had a feeling he knew what he was going to find.

"Mr. schue, I'm so sorry," Rachel cried as he opened the door. He could see that she had wet the bed.

"Shhh, its ok. Don't cry," Mr. schuester said, walking over to Rachel. He picked her up and carried her to the living room. He motioned Emma over. She pulled down rachel's pants and panties, and put a diaper on her.

"Rachel, there's going to be some new rules with the diapers," Emma said stroking the girls cheek.

"What kind of rules?" Rachel asked, scared.

"Well, we're your mommy and daddy now. So you have to listen to us. If you don't listen 3 times after we ask, you get a swat on your butt and 5 minute corner time. Next, you can only use your diapers. No big girl toilet unless you're at school or mommy or daddy says you can. Lastly you have to act like the baby we know you want to be. We bought a crib and a high chair and ABDL clothes online so that's all covered, but you're the one who has to act the part, understand?" Emma told her. Rachel nodded.

"Good girl," Emma said. She took Rachel to her and wills room and changed her clothes and put a pacifier on her mouth.

"Now, what's mommys little girls name?" Emma cooed, tickling Rachel under her chin.

"Rachey!" Rachel yelled through the pacifier.

"thats right, baby doll," Emma said. "Will?"

"Yeah?" Will said, jogging into the room.

"Can you feed her breakfast? I'm going to go set up the nursery," Emma said, picking up Rachel and handing her to Will.

"Of course!" Will said, bouncing Rachel up and down.

Will carried Rachel down to the kitchen and placed her in a high chair. Before leaving to prepare his little girl's meal. Rachel sat in the high chair confused was this actually happening? What she'd wanted for the last three years was happening someone was making their baby, someone to commit each and every moment solely to her. Plus the advantage of an acting challenge made it all the better. She happily let an involuntary coo. Will returned later carrying a small bowl and bottle with milk, Rachel clapped her hands and giggled happily letting her binkie fall from her mouth. Will chuckled picking up the pacifier while handing Rachel the bottle and tied a bib around her neck. Will sat in front of her chair and scooped some of the oatmeal from the bowl.

"Here comes the airplane open wide," He said, in a baby voice.

Rachel giggled and opened her mouth as Will slipped the spoon inside though most of its contents wound up on Rachel's chin.

"Here comes the airplane," Will said again, buzzing his lips as he moved the spoon in different directions before putting it in Rachel's mouth. She buzzed her lips, trying to imitate him making some of the oatmeal in her mouth spray into Will's face and onto her bib.

"Messy baby, aren't we?" Will said, laughing. He wiped the oatmeal off his face, then continued to feed her. She ate up most of the bowl. Afterwards, he took a warm cloth and wiped Rachel's face of any remaining oatmeal and put her bib in the sink to be washed. He took her into the living room and put her on a blanket.

"Now you sit here and play, ok? Daddy's gonna be right back. If you cry, mommy or daddy will come see what's wrong," Will said, tufting rachel's hair before walking into his bedroom to change.

Rachel sat on the blanket and played with her toys until she realized that her diaper was not only wet but messy. She stopped stacking the blocks and began crying out of discomfort and embarrassment she had never wet a diaper in the day time without knowing before. It was only a few moments before Emma came into the living room, Rachel's sobs grew quitter but continued when she saw Emma coming to her.

"What's the matter baby?" she cooed.

"My diapee ucky Mama," Rachel manged through her sobs.

"Oh baby let mommy go get your supplies and I'll be right back." Rachel's crying continued until Emma returned carrying wipes powder, and a fresh diaper. Emma laid Rachel out on the blanket and began changing Rachel.

"Someone's a messy baby, no wonder you were so cranky." Emma cooed. Once Rachel was all cleaned up, much to her delight Emma blew a raspberry on her belly she the rocked her until she had calmed down and placed her back on the blanket to play.

"Mommy!" Rachel cried as Emma started to walk away.

"What sweetie?" Emma said, turning back around concerned.

"Pway wif me!" Rachel said, putting a block out for Emma to grab and okay with her.

"I can't right now, sweetie. Mommy's got pamphlets to make," Emma said, walking away again. Rachel began to cry. "Oh, no. Sweetie. Shh, it's ok." Emma picked up Rachel and bounced her as Rachel cried. "Ok, honey. I'll play with you. Momma can do her pamphlets later." She placed Rachel back on the ground, putting the discarded pacifier back into her mouth. Rachel started building a tower out of blocks again. Emma helped her.

"Momma," Rachel said, about half an hour later.

"Yeah, baby?" Emma asked looking at the girl. She was now laying on the blanket, hands under head for support.

"Me no wanna pway no mores," Rachel said in her baby voice.

"Ok, sweetie. What do you want to do?" Emma asked, tickling rachel under her chin.

"Uh, nappy?" Rachel asked.

"No, baby. It's too soon for your nap time. How about we go say hi to daddy," Emma said, picking up Rachel and patting her diapered bottom. She carried her into Mr. Schuester's private room where he came up with glee routines.

"Hey Will," Emma said, pecking him on the lips. "Rachey and I got tired of playing so we decided to come in here and watch dada dance his ** off," Emma said smiling before gasping and covering her mouth at the relaxation she just swore in front of her baby girl. "Oh my God!"

"Shh, it's ok Emma," Will said, gently taking Rachel out of her arms and placing the girl on the ground. he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist.

"Now she's going to grow up swearing Will!" Emma said, crying.

"Mama, no twears!" Rachel said crawling up to Emma and hugging her leg.

"I know, baby. But mama did a bad thing. You can't do what mama did, understand?" Emma said, looking to Rachel.

"Wes mama, no baddy words!" Rachel said, and then started to suck her thumb.

"Alright, alright," Will said I've got something to show you ladies he said as he picked up Rachel and drapped his arm around Emma's shoulder. He took them to the guest bedroom where Rachel had slept the night before, and it was Totally transformed. The bed replaced by a crib the dresser by a changing table. The walls remained the same pretty light purple color they were before. Rachel's eyes widened in awe.

Will it's beautiful," Emma said.

"Tank You daddy," Rachel squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Now I think it's time for a little lady to take her nap in her new crib," Will said, as he carried Rachel to her crib and tucked the blankets up to her chin, he stroked her hair gentley.

"Wait Daddy," Rachel cried

"What do you need sweetie pie?"

"I need paci," She said

"Oh Silly Daddy," Will said as he went to the changing table and grabbed a pacifier and slipped it into Rachel's mouth. Rachel smiled around the pacifier as she gently sucked the nipple and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night when Rachel woke up again. Lightning flashed outside and thunder rolled. She moved to the side to cover her eyes from the window when she realized she had wet and messed her diaper again. She started to cry in discomfort and fright. Emma ran in a minute later.

"Shh, baby. Mama's here," she said, plucking Rachel out of the crib and starting to bounce her back and forth. "Shh, Mama's here. Mama's right here."

"Mama," Rachel cried, putting her head in the crook of Emma's neck as more lightning flashed.

"Shh," Will said, coming into the room. "Daddy's here honey," he said, as emma handed Rachel to will.

"Will, I'll grab some of her supplies, you go with her to the basement. There might be tornado warnings coming soon," Emma said, putting Rachel's pacifier back into her mouth before gathering any needed items.

"Come on, Rachey. We gonna have a campout downstairs," Will said, running down the stairs to try to excited Rachel.

"Diapee ucky, daddy," Rachel said, crying even more. "Mwake wightning and funder stop daddy!"

"Shh," Will said, as he opened the basement door. "I can't make it stop Rachey. Mommy's coming with supplies for a fresh diaper and everything else we'll need. Don't worry." that moment, Emma came running with a handful of things.

"Did I forget anything?" Emma asked.

"Let me see," Will said, grabbing the flashlight near the couch. He shined it on all the items emma brought down. "No, I think you got it all."

"Ooh, from the smell, I think baby Rachey needs a change," Emma said, giggling. She grabbed Rachel and laid her on a blanket she brought down.

While Emma changed Rachel,Will pulled out the bed in the pull out couch. Rachel continued to sob in fear of the thunder and lighting.

"Shh Shh It's okay baby it's alright you can snuggle with Mommy and Daddy now." Emma cooed as she walked Rachel over to the bed and laid her down.

"Look Emma said excitedly. "Mama brought your favorite bed time story," she said as she pulled out "Cinderella" but Rachel's crying wouldn't stop.

"Rachey Daddy brought you your horsey and a nice warm ba-ba," Will said as he climbed in the bed with Emma and Rachel. Will cradled Rachel and gave her the bottle. She snuggled closer to Will and hugged the stuffed horse close to her chest. Emma began to read the book, Rachel calmed slightly.

After finishing Cinderella, Will and Emma could tell Rachel was a bit more relaxed but still a bit on edge.

"what else do you want sweetheart?" Emma asked, stroking Rachel's cheek.

"Pucky," Rachel choked out.

"What?" Emma asked.

"She wants Noah," Will said. "Noah is Rachel's boyfriend."

"Well did he know she was homeless? Why didn't he help her?" Emma asked, getting mad.

"He no no," Rachel said. "Dwidn't twell him."

"Shh, sweetie. I'll go call Pucky right now," Will said, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket and dialing the familiar number.

Puck awoke groggily to his ringing cell phone he looked at the caller I.D. and noticed it was .

"Hello, Mr Shue? What's going on?"

"Puck I need you to come over right away Will told him.

"Mr. Shue this storm is crazy what are you talking about?" Puck Said

"Puck Rachel is here, she really really needs you she's very upset." Will stated calmly.

"What? is she alright? Is she hurt, I'll be right over," Puck replied in a panicked tone he hung up before Will could explain. Puck arrived a few moments later.

"What's the matter? where's Rachel? Who's ass I'm kicking?" Puck said when Will answered the door.

"Nobody hurt Rachel Puck everything is fine, Rachel is the basement with Emma but before we go down there's something you should know," Will said leading Puck over to the couch.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Rachel, well her dads kicked her out. She was living on the streets for 3 weeks. She asked me and emma to baby her. So that's what we did." Will told the teenager.

"Ok. Let me see her," Puck said. Mr. Schuester opened the basement door and walked in.

"Rachey? Pucky is here!" Will said smiling at his girls cuddled up on the couch.

"Pucky!" Rachel clapped her hands as Puck walked to her.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were babying her," Puck said, noticing the diaper, pacifier, ruffled t-shirt, and pigtails.

"Up! Up, Pucky! Up!" Rachel said, putting her arms up in the air.

"What?" Puck said, one eyebrow up.

"She wants you to pick her up," Emma explained.

"Oh, yeah. Sure squirt," he said before picking up Rachel and bouncing her.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Rachel, well her dads kicked her out. She was living on the streets for 3 weeks. She asked me and emma to baby her. So that's what we did." Will told the teenager.

"Ok. Let me see her," Puck said. Mr. Schuester opened the basement door and walked in.

"Rachey? Pucky is here!" Will said smiling at his girls cuddled up on the couch.

"Pucky!" Rachel clapped her hands as Puck walked to her.

"You werent kidding when you said you were banging her," Puck said, noticing the diaper, pacifier, ruffled tshirt, and pigtails.

"Up! Up, Pucky! Up!" Rachel said, putting her arms up in the air.

"What?" Puck said, one eyebrow up.

"She wants you to pick her up," Emma explained.

"Oh, yeah. Sure squirt," he said before picking up Rachel and bouncing her.

Puck continued to bounce Rachel up and down on his hip and talk to Will and Emma just then a loud crash of thunder sounded through the house. rachel began sobbing adian as she clung closer to Puck. Will handed puck the pacifier which Puck gave to Rachel. HE paced the room with Rachel in his arms ang rocked her as he sang

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby. _

_Care you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While I o'er you watch do keep._

_Sleep,_

_pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

As Puck sang the last note of the lullaby Rachel's head rested gently on his shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed as she feel back to sleep

"You're a lifesaver," Emma said.

"Anything for Rachel," Puck responded.

"Here," Emma said. "Give her to me." Puck handed Rachel back to Emma. She placed the girl on the couch, put her stuffed horsie into her arms, and pulled the blanket to her chin.

"Let's hope she stays asleep," Will said, whispering.

"Yeah," Emma said, looking at her cell phone. "It's already 2 AM. she's been up for 3 hours now."

**A/N: hope you're enjoying the story Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Rachel's first day back at school since she started her little... arrangement with Will and Emma. Emma woke Rachel up as she did every morning.

"Hey, there sweetie, you ready for school today?" Emma cooed. Rachel groaned and shook her head. Emma went about dressing Rachel as usual except she replaced her diaper with a pink pull up, and replaced her usually babyish attire with her normal clothes.

"Okay baby if you need to you can use the big girl potty at school okay? but if you can't make it and have an accident then come see Mommy and we'll get you all nice and clean again," Emma said with a smile. "Mommy, I no feel good," Rachel said, trying to fake cough.

"Nuh Uh, Rachey. You look just fine to me. You can eat breakfast at the big girl table today with mommy and daddy, but mommy's still gonna feed you," Emma said, picking Rachel up.

After breakfast they all piled into the car, Emma made sure to grab the diaper bag on the way out Rachel claimed she wouldn't need it but Mommy knew better. The night before Will called Puck to ask him to help look after Rachel throughout the school day. They had homeroom and 3rd and 5th period together so it wouldn't be too hard and he walked her to all her classes anyway. Rachel sat in the backseat of the car to ensure the pull up wasn't visible under her dress. Once at the school the three went their separate ways in the building. However it hadn't even reached 4th period when a sobbing Rachel came in to Emma's office clinging to Puck.

"I srwooy Mommy I thought I could make it to the big girl potty but I wet my pull up," She cried as Puck soothed her.

"Thank you, Puck Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel. "No problem, Mrs. S," Puck said. "

"Will you tell her teacher I asked for an emergency meeting with her? So she can be excused from class?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Puck said. He left, closing the door behind him. Emma walked to the clear windows looking into the hallway and pulled down the blinds in the room. It was completely dark until Emma turned on the lamp.

"What you doin mommy?" Rachel asked between sniffles.

"Getting you changed, baby. We wouldn't want anyone to see!" Emma said, tickling Rachel under her chin. She got out the blanket from the diaper bag and another pull up along with some wipes. Quickly, she changed the wet pull up to a fresh one.

"See? All done!" Emma said, smiling.

Rachel smiled as Emma picked her up and rubbed her back.

"Alright baby it's time to go back to class," Emma said as she sat her back on her feet. Rachel pouted

"Mommy," she whined.

"Nuh uh baby don't even try, sweetie go back to class and you can come back her and have lunch with Mommy and Daddy, okay?" Emma said with a playful pat to Rachel's bottom.

Rachel went back to class feeling much more relaxed, as her thumb absentmindedly slipped into her mouth. "Rachel," Puck whispered. "Rachel!"

"Huh?" She asked.

"Take your thumb outta your mouth! Everyone's gonna notice!" He whispered more loudly.

"Oh my god," she said, taking her thumb out of her mouth and wiping it on her dress. "I didn't even realize." just then the bell rang and she ran for her mommy's office.

Rachel rushed into Emma's office and ran to her sit on her Daddy's lap when she saw Will sitting on the couch.

"Hi daddy,"She said happily.

"Hey there Love Bug," Will said as he pulled her in tight "How but we have some lunch?"

"Otay!" Rachel said as Emma prepared their lunch.

Will sat Rachel on her blanket that Emma had laid out he went to the window and closed the blinds before tying a bib around her neck and begging the airplane game. "No daddy," she said, moving her mouth away from the spoon buzzing like a plane.

"Whats wrong, Princess?" he asked.

"Me no wike peachies," she said making a cringing face.

"One bite and you can be done, alright honey?" Will said, moving the spoon closer to her mouth.

"No!" Rachel said louder.

"Rachel, this is your second warning," Emma said.

"NO! I NO! WANT PECHIES I WANT TOOKIES!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Emma remarked. "that is strike three, you little girl are apparently in need of a spanking to that little bottom of yours,"

"NO, I NO NEED NOFING," Rachel screamed as she began to wildly kick her legs and thrash her arms. Will picked Rachel up off her blanket and lifeted her dress

"Will!" Emma halted him. "We can't do this here! wait till we get home."

Rachel was still crying at this point and although she didn't get a spanking she had corner time until the end of the lunch hour. Before she was sent back to class Emma made sure all the tears were gone and wiped her face with a baby wipe. Rachel worried for the rest of the day about the spanking she knew that she had coming, only finding comfort in sucking her thumb.

"Rachel," Emma said once they got in the car. "You're going to have to have a spanking when you get home sweetie. For now, drink your baba. You didn't get any lunch so you can have a little snack when you get home." Emma reached over and handed the girl the bottle containing apple juice. Rachel sucked greedily.

When they arrived home and Will carried Rachel in from the car and set her in the living room.

"What's do you want first Rach? Your snack or your spanking?" Will asked.

Rachel pondered the question while she bit her finger, she inhaled before answering

"Panking' first Daddy," She said with tears pricking in her eyes as Will laid her over his lap.

"Ok sweetie. We're gonna have 2 spanks on each cheek? You're just a baby but if you don't listen again, you'll get 3 spanks. And so on. Ok?" Will said. Rachel nodded, cheeks already starting to pool.

"Wes daddy," Rachel said, her voice on edge. Will spanked her twice on each cheek.

"see sweetie? All done," will said as he put Rachel on his lap.

Rachel buried her face in the crook and cried

"I Sowrry I was naughty daddy," she said

"It's okay Love Bug it's all over now and since you had corner earlier we don't have do it now okay?" Will said as he rubbed circles on Rachel's back "Let's have a snack now!" Will told her. Rachel nodded. Will sat Rachel in the high chair and placed few cheerio's on the tray. Rachel smiled gleefully as she munched her snack, as the stress from her day melted away she yawned.

, daddy," Rachel said, yawning again. Will glanced at the time.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. No nap time today. You won't sleep tonight then." Will told HeroRachel pouted.

"Why don't we play with your blocks?" Emma said as she entered the Kitchen and took Rachel out of her chair. Rachel smiled she loved her blocks.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel ran sobbing into the choir room on Tuesday after school, covered in slushie. "Daddy! Daddy! Dada," She called out. Will rushed out of his office. When he saw her he was full of dismay as he ran to her and scooped her up in his arms

"Oh, my baby girl," he said as he hugged her close. He stopped by Emma's office for the diaper bag and kisses from Mama, before heading to the girls locker room to get Rachel cleaned of and changed. After Rachel was cleaned up Will took her back to the choir room to get her sobs calmed down before glee started. Rachel's loud sobs had turned to quite sniffles as Will rocked her in his lap, when Quinn walked into the room.

"Oh," Quinn said looking confused. Rachel was in lap being rocked?

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled, getting off her daddy's lap. "Quinn, Mr. Schuester was just helping me out. I haven't gotten my NYADA letter yet."

"you got that letter two weeks ago, Rachel." Quinn said. "Whats going on?"

Rachel looked at Will. His heart broke she looked so frightened and lost.

"Quinn can you go wait in my office for a minute while I talk to Rachel," Quinn nodded and took a seat in Will's office and waited while Will turned to Rachel.

"Love Bug, we can go one of two ways, We can just tell the glee club or we can keep it a secret, but if we do that then Quinn's just gonna wonder what she just saw," Will said placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel nodded pulling closely to Will wanting to be held

"We tell them Daddy," She said as Will picked her up and carried her to his office.

Will entered his office with Rachel on his hip and took a seat, placing Rachel on his lap as she hid her face in his chest. Quinn quirked her brow.

"Okay, now I'm really confused, what's going on?" Quinn asked irritably. Will sighed as he ruffled Rachel's hair.

"Quinn, I know how this looks, but really it's all for Rachel, about a month ago I found Rachel scrounging for food on the streets when her dad's kicked her out, she'd been on the streets for a while before Emma and I took her in it only took us a while to figure out that she needed a little more care than the average teenager, so here we are," Will explained.

"Oh," Quinn said.

"Daddy," Rachel whimpered. "Dirty."

"Shh, Rach. I'll get you mommy to clean you up soon," Will said.

"So, she's like a baby?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much," will said.

"Can I hold her?" Quinn asked.

Will looked down on Rachel.

"Can Quinne hold you while I go get Mommy?" he asked. Rachel nodded as Will sat her on Quinn's lap Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Hi baby!" Quinn cooed. Rachel smiled at her

"I'm gonna go get Emma I'll be right back. When Will and Emma returned they found Quinn and Rachel totally enraptured in a game of Peek-a-Boo.

"Peek-a-Boo!" Quinn shrieked and Rachel giggled wildly.

"Looks like you two are having lots of fun," Emma said when she entered the room. "Yeah," Quinn said.

"Great! We need a babysitter," Emma joked.

"I'd love to babysit her!" Quinn squealed.

"I was just kidding. Are you serious?" asked Emma.

"Of course!" I am Quinn said brightly. Looking back at Rachel who was idly playing with the charm on Quinn's Necklace.

"How about Friday night?" Will asked. "Emma and I haven't gone on a date in a while and we've wanted to go to that new restaurant they just opened," He continued.

"Sounds wonderful!" Quinn said. "What time?" the adults in the room were pulled from their conversation when Rachel began to cry dramatically.

"What's the matter sweetie," Emma said as she rushed to her side.

"Diapee dirty," she sniffled "want clean"

"Of course, sweetie. Let mama get you all cleaned in a fresh diapee," Emma cooed to Rachel. She laid a blanket out and laid Rachel on it. She then took a new pull up from the diaper bag and changed the distressed girl.

The following Friday Quinn arrived at the Shuester household at 6:15. Will was playing with Rachel while Emma got ready, when Quinn rang the doorbell Will answered the door Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw Quinn enter.

"We want to try to make this as fast as possible," Will said to Quinn. "We don't want her to cry or anything. Just forget the fact mommy and daddy are gone and quinny is just here having fun with her."

Quinn walked to the couch with Rachel in her arms and sat her on her lap as she began talking too her distracting her while Will and Emma walked out the front door. The conversation carried on for a while and all was well until Rachel needed to tell Mommy something.

"Quinny, where's Mommy?" Rachel winced at the words

"Well sweetie," she said as she rubbed her back "Mommy and Daddy went out for the night, but you get to stay here and fun with me right?" Rachel's bottom lip began to tremble.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she began to sob. Quinn pulled the girl closer to her as she rocked and cooed at her.

"Want Mommy," Rachel wailed.

"Shh, shh Mama will be home later, shh Quinny's here we'll have fun baby!"

\"mommy!" Rachel yelled, kicking her legs and bawling her eyes out.

"Shh, Rachey. Quinny is right here, baby girl. Quinn picked up the distressed girl and laid her on the blanket placed in the living room. Quinn started to sing itsy bitsy spider to the crying girl.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again," Quinn sang trying to calm Rachel. Rachel sniffled and smiled at Quinn as she joined the song, the girls continued with their sing-a-long until Rachel stopped and whined.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Quinn said.

"Hungwy," Rachel whined with a pout.

"Well let's get you some num-nums then" Quinn said smiling as she scooped Rachel in her arms and carried her into the kitchen.

"Big gwirl chair?" Rachel asked.

"No, sweetie. Your daddy said you have to be in your high chair." Quinn said, locking the girl into the chair. "Now what do you want to eat? Your mommy and daddy said you could either have pears or half a banana with some cheerios."

"Peas," Rachel squealed. Quinn smiled as she tied the bib around her neck and went to get the girls diner. Quinn started in on the airplane as she fed Rachel, several of the spoonful's wound up on Rachel's chin as Rachel squirmed in the chair. Quinn smiled while wiping the food of off Rachel's face.

"All finished," Quinn exclaimed. "Now how bout we have a bath then you can watch a movie with me on the couch before bedtime," Rachel nodded excitedly.

"No baf?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn with pleading eyes trying to get out of her bath.

Yesterday, 6:47pm"You need a bath, rach," Quinn said. "You don't want to be a smelly little girl, do you?"

"No baf!" Rachel said. She was starting to cry.

"How about we have a special bath?" Quinn said. "I'll put you in your bathing suit top and swim diapee and you can splash around while Quinny washes you up."

Rachel thought for a moment she smiled.

"Otway," She said. Quinn scooped her up and carried her to the nursery and placed her on the changing table she unsnapped her onsie and untapped her diaper.

"No wonder you were such a squirmy baby at dinner, you've got some wet pants little girl," Quinn chuckled as she tickled Rachel's tummy. She put her in the frilly suit top and swim diaper then carried her to the bathroom and began filling the tub.

Quinn threw some bath toys into the tub, and got two towels out of the cupboard.

"In ya go, Rachey," Quinn said, plopping Rachel into the bathtub. Rachel whined. "What's wrong?"

"Diapee gots tighter," she said, frowning and furrowing her eyebrows.

Quinn smiled.

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't do anything about that unless you wanna take it off," Quinn told her as she knelled next to the tub and worked up a lather on the washrag. Rachel frowned and looked down at the diaper and back to Quinn

"Want Diapee off," she said.

"Ok," Quinn said, undoing the taps inside the tub and pulling the diaper off. Quinn poured some bubble bath into the tub and disposed of the soggy diaper. "All better?" Rachel nodded happily. Quinn began to clean Rachel's body and hair. Before Rachel knew it, Quinn was all done. She wrapped the girl in a fluffy towel then brought her to the nursery. There, she taped up a new diaper on the girl and braided her hair. She put her in footed pjs that said "I love daddy" on the front.

"Okay, Baby what movie do you want to watch?" Quinn asked as she picked the girl up and carried her to the living room

"Mary Poppins!" Rachel said happily.

"You want your ba-ba, while we watch," Quinn said as she placed Rachel on the couch. Rachel; nodded as she picked up her paci from the coffee table and placed in her mouth. Quinn left went to the kitchen and prepared the girls bottle

When Quinn finished making the bottle, and put it in Rachel's mouth, Will walked through the door.

"Quinn! How was Rachel?" he asked.

"She was great, Mr. Schue!" Quinn said, tickling Rachel's chin.

"I'm glad to hear it. Sorry for coming home early. Emma could stand being away from Rachel Any longer". Will said.

"Where's my baby girl?" Emma asked, climbing the stairs to the living room.

"Mommy," Rachel said, putting her arms out towards Emma.

Emma picked the girl up and twirled her around.

"Whatcha doin Baby?"

"Havin a baba and watchin Mary Poppins Mama!" Rachel squealed.

"Thanks Quinn," Emma said as she sat Rachel back on the couch and took off her coat.

"Anytime," Quinn said as she kissed Rachel's forehead and hugged her close before heading towards the door.

"Quinny," Rachel whined. "No want you to go bye bye"

"I've got to go, silly." Quinn said, tickling Rachel's stomach.

"No," Rachel said, furrowing her brows and frowning.

"Yes, Rachey. I'll see you at school tomorrow, hon," Quinn said.

"No!" Rachel started to cry.

"Maybe I could sleepover?" Quinn said, looking at Mr. And Mrs. schuester.

"We'd love that." Emma said.

"See Rachey? Quinny doesn't have to go bye bye after all!" Quinn said.

"Yay!" Rachel said, and then moved up to suck her thumb.

settled back down on the couch and Rachel crawled onto her lap and began drinking her bottle again, and focused her eyes back on the screen. When Will and Emma walked back into the living after getting ready for bed they saw the two girls cuddled into each other, both sound asleep. Emma sighed happily to herself as she ran to get the camera and take a few pictures.

"Momma" Rachel said, once she saw the camera. "No pitchures!"

"Ok, baby. No more pictures. I promise," Emma said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Quinn woke up with Rachel in her arms.

"Well good morning, Rachey," Quinn said, tickling Rachel awake.

"Quinny! Stop!" Rachel said in between laughter.

"Why, baby?" Quinn smirked as she tickled the girl even more. At that moment, Rachel began to whimper. "What's wrong, Rachey?"

"Wet diapee," Rachel said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh baby," Quinn cooed. "Let's get you into a dry diapee then?" She said scooping Rachel up in her arms heading to the nursery,

she placed Rachel on the changing table quickly changed the wet diaper and replaced her sleeper with a shirt reading "Little Star" before giving the girl a pacifier and clipped it to her shirt. Quinn carried Rachel back downstairs to the kitchen where she found Will and Emma having breakfast.

"Good Morning girls," Emma chimed as Quinn placed Rachel in the high chair.

"Morning!" Quinn replied in a chipper tone.

Emma placed a plate of breakfast in front of her before placing some cheerios and a bottle of apple juice on Rachel's high chair tray. The group sat in small conversation for a while before Will piped up.

"So Rachey," he said "Your birthday is coming up, do you wanna invite the glee club over for your birthday party? Of course we'll have too tell them about this babying arragement first," He said as he sipped from his coffee mug.

Rachel began to whimper and looked around panicked before she found the paci clipped to her shirt and began to suck it wildly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Emma asked, noticing a difference in her baby's personality.

"Puck and Quinn already know, baby," Will said.

"Everyone else will accept it," Quinn said, rubbing Rachel's leg.

"Cwan I be a bwaby at the parthy?" Rachel asked through the pacifier.

"Of course, sweetie. I think I might even have a candle that says one year old on it somewhere," Emma said smiling.

"And we can get you a pretty new dress and some plastic panties for your diapers," Will said.

Rachel calmed slightly but still seemed nervous as she went about eating her breakfast and telling her Mommy and Daddy what she wanted at her party.

"Daddy," she asked "How we tell them?"

Will smiled. "Well Love Bug I don't know just yet but we'll think of something," he said. Rachel pouted.

"I think I have a plan," Quinn said with a sly smirk.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"Ba Ba!" Rachel yelled, throwing her bottle to the ground with a pout.

Emma looked pointedly at Rachel but just picked up the bottle and gave it back to her.

"Rachel, No," she said with a bit of edge in her voice and turned back to Quinn."Now what were you saying?"

"Well I was thinking that we could," Quinn was interrupted by Rachel throwing her bottle on the ground again and screaming.

"Ba ba I Want my ba ba" she yelled and began to kick her legs.

"Rachel this is strike two young lady," Will said.

Emma picked up the bottle and sat it on the table away from Rachel and looked at Quinn so she could continue

"Well, with behavior like this maybe we can handle it differently," Quinn said she only got to that in before Rachel's tantrum started again.

"Mommy," she cried "I want, my Ba Ba, Give me Ba Ba," She began to throw the cheerios of her tray and onto the floor.

"Rachel that is strike three," Will said as he stood and walked over to the high chair.

No, Ba Ba!" Rachel yelled, kicking her legs as Will picked her up out of the high chair and walked back to his chair.

"Rachel, you're going to get 3 spanks on each cheek, ok?" Will said in a stern tone.

"Yes, daddy," Rachel cried. Will slapped her on each butt cheek 3 times. He picked her back up and put her in the corner.

"You get three minutes corner time." Will said. "Don't move until me or mommy says so."

"Wes, daddy," Rachel said.

"I'm so sorry the baby kept interrupting you," Emma said, turning back to Quinn.

"What were you going to say?" Will said.

"oh it's fine," Quinn said before carrying on. "I think we should make it plain and simple, You, Emma, Puck and I will all be in the choir room with Rachel babying her, then when everyone walks in we act like it's nothing out of the ordinary hand out invitations to everyone, and once everyone is there we make the big announcement, tell them just like you told me," Quinn explained.

"I like that idea," Will said, smiling.

After breakfast, Emma took Rachel to the nursery and dried her tears, braided her hair, put her in a pull up, and put her in a dress that would hide the pull up.

"Me no wansta go to school," Rachel saying, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Why so cranky today?" Emma said, tickling her under her chin before picking her up and grabbing the diaper bag. Next, she put Rachel in the car seat with Quinn besides her. Will drove to the school.

After school the group met in the choir room. Rachel was sitting on her blanket with her blocks as Quinn and Puck played with her. When Finn entered the room followed by Santana and Kurt they all took their seats and watched uncomfortably they sat in silence until Santana piped up.

"Uh care to explain what the hell is going on?" She asked. As Will entered the room.

"We will once everyone gets here Santana," will responded.

"Is that a diaper the midget is wearing?" Santana accused.

"It's a pull up, Santana," Quinn said rudely, before turning back to Rachel. "Quinny's sorry for raising her voice Rachey."

"Ba Ba," Rachel said, throwing her block to the ground in frustration.

"Shh, you can have your bottle soon, squirt," Puck said. "Just let everyone get here and let the grown ups explain, and then I bet mommy will feed you."

"What the hell happened to Rachel?" Mercedes said as she entered the room.

Sam followed in with Brittany, Mike and Tina arrived moments later just as confused as everyone else once everyone was present Puck picked Rachel up and walked over to where Will stood in front of the class.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make, you see about a month ago Rachel came to live with Emma and me, she was out on the streets and needed a place to stay but Emma and I quickly found out that Rachel needed much more care than any other teenager, so we started to well baby her," Will explained.

"Ba Ba!" Rachel yelled.

"Shh," Puck started to rock her.

"So she's like a real baby?" Kurt asked.

"When she wants to be, yes," Will said. "At school, we dont treat her like this usually treat her like this."

"Here's invitations to her 1(7th)st birthday!" Quinn said, handing everyone an invitation.

"I'm confused. Isnt it her 17th?" Santana asked.

"Yes, but we're more or less making it her 1st. She'll be a baby at the party, and you can get her a baby gift or a teenager gift. Whichever you prefer," Quinn said.

"Quinny!" Rachel said, kicking in Puck's arms.

"Shh, Rachey. Quinny's right here," Quinn said, taking Rachel into her arms.

"Ba Ba," Rachel said frowning.

"Mama's got your bottle in her office, you can have it soon," Quinn said, rocking Rachel.

"Why is Quinn so close to Rachel?" asked Tina with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm her babysitter," Quinn said. After glee was let out, Quinn came home with the Schuester's again.

When they arrived home Emma carried Rachel to the nursery to change her into baby clothes and replace her pull up with a diaper.

"Why so cranky today baby girl?" Emma asked as she picked the girl up and rocked her.

Rachel whined and cuddled closer to Emma.

"Binky," She whined Emma walked back to the changing table picked up the wanted item and gave it to her.

Rachel spit it out right away and began crying again.

"Rachey, mommys here. Tell mommy what's wrong," Emma said rocking Rachel in her arms.

"Diapee too twight, hungwy, tieard, and want Quinny!" Rachel yelled.

"Shh, baby," Emma said, putting Rachel back on the changing table and looseing her diaper. "See? One problem solved." She put Rachel in the crib before getting a bottle of apple juice and giving it to her. Quinn took over from there.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, stroking Rachel's cheek.

"Cwuddle," Rachel said.

"Ok." Quinn said, climbing into the crib with Rachel and getting behind her to cuddle her like a mom might do to a daughter. "You know, maybe if you're a good girl, mommy and daddy would let you sleepover at Quinny's house on Saturday."

Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Reawy!" She asked looking up at Quinn.

"Mhm," Quinn said "But right now I think that you need to take a nap" she said as she left laid the girl back down handing her bottle before she left the room to find Emma.

"Emma, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, anything," Emma said.

"Can Rachel sleepover at my house this saturday?" Quinn asked. "My mom will be home. I already told her about Rachel. She'd love to treat Rachel as a baby too."

"That sounds perfect Quinn that would give Will and I time to set up for her birthday on Sunday," Emma said.

"Thanks Emma!Quinn said with a smile. "Rachel's up in the nursery taking a nap so I'm gonna go home now,"

"Thanks Quinn see you at school," Emma said with a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: That's right boys and girls two chapters in one day! You're welcome**

Quinn arrived on Saturday to pick up Rachel. Will went and put the car seat in Quinn's car. While Quinn went inside to get Rachel.

"You ready to have some fun tonight Rachey?" Quinn asked while picking her up

"Uh huh," Rachel nodded happily.

Emma finished packing Rachel's bag before giving it to Quinn. After hugs and kisses goodbye Quinn and Rachel pulled away from the Shuester home. Rachel sat in the backseat and happily sang to the radio all the way to Quinn's house.

Once they were at the fabray mansion, Quinn picked up Rachel and her bag and closed the car door.

"Mom! I'm home!" Quinn yelled through the house.

"Oh, let me see the baby!" Judy yelled, running down the steps. Rachel hid her face in Quinn's shoulder.

"Aww, no need to be shy, Rachey. It's just Quinny's mommy," Quinn said, tickling Rachel's stomach. Rachel let out a laugh and a lift of the head.

"Ahh, there she is," Judy said, smiling as Rachel showed her face. "Little Rachey is gonna spend all night with Quinny and Judy!'

"Ba Ba!" Rachey said.

"Shh, Rachey. Let's get you settled in and then Quinny will make you your bottle," Quinn said, walking up the stairs to the living room.

Quinn set up the play pen in the living room in front of the TV placed the toys in with her before going into the kitchen to prepare the girls bottle. When she entered her mother was standing at the sink doing dishes.

"Hey Quinnie," she said brightly. " I was thinking that maybe we could take little Rachey to the arcade tonight, you loved it when you were little" Quinn smiled.

"She might like that, but she is getting a little fussy right now so I'm going to give her a bottle then she's gonna have a nap first." She said as she turned back to the living room carrying the bottle.

"Rachey, here's your bottle baby," Quinn said handing the bottle to the young girl who was watching Elmo.

"Quinny he scare me," Rachel said, pointing to Elmo and letting a whimper escape her lips.

"Shh, quinny's turning the channel," Quinn said before turning the channel to A.N.T. Farm.

Rachel smiled and began to suck her bottle she laid down her head and drifted to sleep Quinn took the time to organize all her things. Rachel woke a half hour with the television still playing but couldn't see Quinn she began to cry loudly when someone entered the room she expected it to be Quinn but instead she saw Judy walking towards her as she cooed soothingly.

"Shh, Rachey," Judy said, picking Rachel up and rocking her.

"Jwudy, me want quinny," Rachel cried.

"Shh, she's right in the kitchen," Judy said, carrying Rachel to the designated area.

"Hey Rachey," Quinn said, picking Rachel up from Judy's arms. She locked the girl in the portable high chair. It was shorter than the regular high chair that was at the Schuester's but Rachel could still swing her legs happily.

Quinn gave Rachel some animal crackers, and sat at the table.

"So Rachey," Quinn said. "I was thinking about taking you to the arcade tonight"

Rachel began to wiggle happily in her chair.

"I never been der before!" Quinn and Judy exchanged concerned looks almost 17 and never gone to an arcade?

"finish your snack, then we'll go okay?" Judy said.

Rachel smiled before eating another of the crackers off the tray.

"mommy," she said awhile later after eating all the crackers. "Mommy!"

"Shh, Rachey. Inside voice please," Quinn said. "And mommy's at home, remember?"

"Mommy!" Rachel said, kicking her legs. The girl was bawling. Quinn sighed and got her cell phone out and dialed Emma.

"Hello?" Emma answered with a concerned voice, she could already hear Rachel's cries in the background.

"Hi Emma," Quinn said "Sorry to bother you but can you talk to Rachel"

"Of course!" Emma replied.

"Rachey," Quinn cooed "You wanna say hello to mommy,"

Rachel nodded Quinn held the phone to her ear. Quinn watched as the girl calmed quickly. Rachel just sat and listed before speaking.

"Bye Bye Momma," she said sweetley Quinn smiled and took the phone back from Rachel she chatted with Emma for a few moments before hanging up.

"Alright little girl," Quinn said. "let's have our girl's night out," Quinn said excitedly as she scooped Rachel up and carried her to her room.

"Quinny?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah?" Quinn responded, changing Rachel out of a dirty diaper and into a pull up.

"Can I not be a baby at da arcade?"

"Of course. We can't embarrass our little Rachey," Quinn said.

"But just be safe, you have to wear this," Quinn said as she pulled up the pink pull up.

Rachel whined but decided not to protest Quinn pulled out a blouse and jeans from closet for Rachel to wear and they left for the night.

The next morning, Quinn woke up Rachel.

"Happy birthday, Rachey!" Quinn said. She was carrying a tray with her.

"Quinny! It's ma birfday!" Rachel said, clapping her hands.

"I know, baby! Now sit up and I'll feed you breakfast. Then we can get you ready to go home!" Quinn said, sitting on the bed in front of Rachel. She put a bib around Rachel's neck. "Open wide," Quinn said, directing a spoonful of rice cereal into Rachel's mouth.

After breakfast quinn cleaned Rachel up. she curled her hair and tied a bow in it, aftr fixing her hair she put her in her frilly dress and headed to the Schester home. When they arrived the kitchen was decorated with light yellow stars and Emma was setting the table, Rachel's eye lit up.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie," She said when she saw the girls.

"This mine?" Rachel asked.

"Yup this is for my baby," Emma said scooping the girl up in her arms and kissing her on the cheek Quinn was taking in the moment when the door bell sounded.

Santana and Brittany filed into the house before anyone could answer the door.

"Ok, let me see the squirt," Santana said, scooping up Rachel from Emma's arms. "Hey, baby. Aunty tana got you an awesome present. Youre gonna love it."

"Tana!" Rachel squealed, clapping her hands.

"Thats right, kid. Aunty tana is the real shït." Santana said, nodding.

"Santana, don't swear in front of her!" Quinn said, picking Rachel out of Santana's arms. "She's a baby! Shh sweetie. Don't listen to the naughty words Aunty Tana says."

Rachel giggled.

"Is aunty Tana gonna get a spanking?" She asked Quinn.

"The way she behaves, seems like she needs one," Quinn said with a smirk at Santana while setting Rachel on the ground. Rachel rushed to Brittany.

"Brity tome pway block wif me!" she said

Brittany grinned "Okay cutie pie!"

Soon everyone had arrived.

"Rachey! Time to open presents!" Emma announced. She handed Rachel a present from Tina.

"Open it, honey!" Will said smiling. Rachel ripped open the paper and clapped when she saw what the present was.

"It's a dwucky! I name him mifter dwucky! Tank you aunty Tina!" Rachel said smiling

"your welcome hunny," Tina said with a smile.

The room was soon filled with wrapping paper and gifts Rachel got everything from picture books to a new pair of shoes. Rachel opened Puck's present last. When she opened the tiny red box her eyes lit up, inside the box was a shiny gold star necklace,Rachel squealed.

"Tank you Pucky,"

"No problem, squirt. Now, you can only wear this when mommy or daddy put it on you. Your too little to put it on yourself. You might swallow it," Puck said, shaking his head no.

"Otay, Pucky," Rachel smiled. "Daddy! Ba Ba!"

"Yes, Rachel. You can have your bottle along with cake right now!" Will said, picking Rachel up and putting her in the high chair. Emma got out the chocolate cake she ordered and cut it into smaller pieces so everyone could get a slice. She placed a big slice on Rachel's plate with no utensils.

"You can eat with your fingers today, baby,' Emma said, smiling. She wrapped the bib around Rachel's neck before Rachel dug in.

Soon everyone had finished their cake and Rachel was covered in hers, everyone gathered around her hair chair for a photo. As the last few members of the glee club left Rachel had drifted off to sleep on Will's shoulder. She stirred and awoke as Will put her in the crib.

"Daddy," she said. "Tank you I never had a birfday party before," she said sheepishly.

"You're welcome Love Bug," Will said with a smile and kiss to the forehead.

"Daddy," Rachel said. "Tank you twimes a zwillion. Fwor everwythings."

"No problem, Rachel," Will said, kissing her head one last time before dimming the lights and letting her sleep.

End?


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel woke up from her nap looking around the room. Her mind started to ease back to those of an infant, and she started to cry because she wanted mommy or daddy to come get her.

Will came rushing into the room. He picked her up and started rocking her.

"Shh, baby. Daddy's here," Will said.

Will gently rocked her and placed a pacifier between her lips and she began to suck, soon she was calmed and fully awake Will carried her downstairs to the living room where Emma was sitting flipping idly through a magazine.

"Hi baby," she cooed "Have a nice nap"

"Yesh, mommy," Rachel said between the pacifier.

"What do you want for dinner, Rachey?" Emma asked. "We have some cheerios still, or you can eat what mommy and daddy have."

"Your fwood," Rachel said.

After dinner Will and Emma sat together on the couch while lay on the floor with her new toys.

"Will," Emma said "I think we need to tell our parents about our baby"

Will took a moment to answer.

"We'll have them over for Christmas"

"Gwanma and gwampa?" Rachel asked, looking up from her toys.

"Yeah, sweetie," Emma said, ruffling her hair. Rachel started to squirm a bit so Emma laid her down on the blanket and checked her diaper. "Why you squirming so bad, baby?"

"Potty," Rachel said.

"But you didn't go potty, honey," Emma said, taping Rachel's diaper back up and zipping the footy up.

"Gotsta potty," Rachel said.

"Rachey Baby girls use their Diapers for the potty, silly girl," Emma said.

"I Big gwril Mommy," Rachel whined.

"Why do you suddenly Wanna use the big girl potty Rachie?" Will asked.

"Me no wanna meets gwanma and gwampa. Dey fink I stwupid," Rachel said, starting to cry. She tried wiping away her tears but they kept coming.

"Aww, sweetie. No. Your grandmas and grandpas are going to love you," Emma said picking Rachel up. "They might even bring you some Christmas presents.''

"I no cewebrate chwismas, momma," Rachel said. "I jeweesh."

"Well Rachie," Emma said to the upset girl. "If you're okay with it Mommy and Daddy will celebrate your first Christmas with you!"

Rachel thought for a moment

"I wike dat Mommy!" Rachel said smiling.

"Okay baby," Emma said "But right now it's time for your baba and bedtime"

"No!" Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"Rachey, little girls have bed times." Will said.

"Me no want beddy!" Rachel screamed, kicking her arms and legs.

"Why not? You were happy a minute ago." Emma said.

"Scwary dweams." Rachel said, burrowing her face in Emma's neck.

"You can't stay awake forever, honey," Will said.

"What if Mommy and Daddy sing you a song?" Will asked the wailing girl.

Rachel just wailed louder and shook her head furiously.

"Wanna sleep with Mommy and daddy? We'll chase the bad dreams away sweetie," Emma soothed.

Rachel nodded but continued to sob.

"Shh, sweetheart. Daddy's gonna get your baba and mommy will get you settled in bed with her, ok?" Emma said, rocking Rachel back and forth and walking to her and will's bedroom.

Emma laid Rachel on the bed and brushed her hair from her eyes and cooed softly. Will returned moments later with a bottle of warm milk he handed it to Emma. Emma cradled Rachel softly and held the bottle to her lips her sobs ceased as Will picked up his Ukulele and began to play a soft melody.

"mommy," Rachel said once the bottle was finished. "diapee ucky."

"I got it, Rachel. Just stay here with daddy." Emma said, running to the nursery to get a spare diaper, powder, a blanket, and ''mifter dwucky'. She returned and changed her diaper. "All good?" Rachel nodded, slipping her thumb into her mouth to suck.

"Mommy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, hon?" Emma looked at the girl and wiped her hair away.

"Can you twell gwanma and gwampa I a baby befores they gwet here?" Rachel looked concerned.

"Of course sweetie. Actually, daddy can go call them right now," Emma said, looking at will. He nodded his head and grabbed his cell phone before exiting the room.

"Hey dad," Will said "I... Have some thing I need to tell you, there's a little girl that Emma and I have taken in but she's probably not what you expected your first grandchild to be," Will said. He explained to his father the scenario he'd explained over and over again.

"This little Rachel," His father asked "Is completely okay with this right, you're not forcing her against her will?"

"No, of course we're not," Will replied in a slightly offended tone. "Rachel needs this she needs us," he said.

"Well son," his father replied "Then I guess I raised you right"

"Thank you dad," will replied. "I should probably get back to her."

"ok, goodnight," his father said before hanging up.

"Dada!" Rachel yelled smiling.

"Someones a happier girl," Will said, tickling her. "So grandma and grandpa are excited to meet their little granddaughter."

"Okay Love Bug," Will said. "It's bedtime now," Will pulled the blankets up to Rachel's chin. "Mommy and Daddy will be up later, okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"Goodnight baby," Emma said kissing her check.

"Love you princess," Will said kissing the other.

"Wuv you mommy and daddy," Rachel said before going to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas time had fallen upon Lima,Ohio, and the day finally came that Will's parent's flight arrived and the Schuester Family was going to pick them up. The drive to the airport was quite long and Rachel had fallen asleep in the backseat.

"I'll stay here with her, you go get your parents," Emma said, smiling as she climbed to the backseat to check on Rachel. She noticed she had a wet diaper, but would change it later to not wake the girl.

Will came back to the car a half an hour later with his parents in tow.

"Hey," Emma said, hugging her in laws. Annie, Will's mom, climbed in the backseat next to Emma. Lloyd, will's dad, climbed up in front with will.

"So this is our little granddaughter," Annie said, reaching over Emma to stroke Rachel's cheek.

"Yeah, but she was a tired little girl on the way over here," Emma replied with a light giggle.

Rachel woke groggily in her car seat she fussed a little. Her diaper was wet and she felt all crapped up.

"Shh baby," Emma said. "look who's here!" She said pointing to Annie.

"Nana?" Rachel questioned she looked at Emma for confirmation. Emma nodded.

"Hi baby," Annie cooed as she stroked her cheek.

"Nana!" Rachel squealed.

"Looks like your little angel is awake," said Lloyd, Will's father. As Will pulled into a resturant parking lot for lunch.

Daddy?" rachel asked. "Pants?"

"Shh baby," Emma said. "Daddy's getting the food. You're not gonna leave the car."

. Will pulled through the drive through. everyone selecting their desired meals, and Rachel receiving a kid's meal. Emma poured he drink into her bottle.

"Momma," Rachel whined "Wet"

"Will, Can you pull over so I can change Rachel so she won't get a rash?" Emma asked

"Of course" Will said as he pulled to the side of the road.

Emma put a blanket under Rachel's butt in the car seat and made a quick change of the diaper. She was now wearing a thicker diaper with a diaper cover.

"Rachey, open wide," Emma said, moving a French fry in the air like the airplane game.

Emma allowed Rachel to feed herself the rest of the finger food. The ride home was uneventful filled with Rachel's babbling and small discussion among the adults. Once home Will's parents got settled in and came into the living room. Lloyd sat with Rachel on the ground

"Hey squirt, papa got you a present," he said as he produced a large rainbow colored lollipop from behind his back. Rachel squealed with delight.

"Now, now, Rachey," emma said. "How about we save it for after dinner? You don't want to spoil yourself."

"but mommy!" Rachel said, holding it up.

"No means no, little girl. After dinner you can eat some of it. Now I think someone needs a nap." she said, picking the girl off the ground and putting the lollipop on the kitchen counter. She brought Rachel to the nursery and laid her down.

"Ba Ba?" Rachel said, looking all around. She was worried she wouldn't have something to keep her mouth occupied.

"How bout your binkie?" Emma said slipping it into her lips. Rachel smiled around it. Emma put Rachel in her crib with ''mifter dwucky. and dimmed the lights before leaving the room. However it wasn't even five minutes before Emma heard Rachel babbling over the baby moniter.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Emma said, walking back into the room.

"Monsther!" Rachel yelled, crying her eyes out.

"Shh, how about we get grandma to chase those bad guys away?" Emma said, walking to the living room where Annie and Will were watching Tv together.

"Annie can you help calm Rachel down for her nap?" Emma asked.

"Oh of course!" Annie said as she rose from her seat.

"Nana! Monsters!" Rachel yelled. "Chase em' away"

"Shh baby it's okay, Nana just happens to be a professional monster exterminator!" Annie said as she made her way to the crib

"Nana?" Rachel asked once she was put in the crib and nana did an official 'monster sweep.'

"Yes, Rachey?" Annie asked.

"Cwan you chwange my diapee?" Rachel asked in a embarrassed tone.

"Of course, baby. You need to settle down a bit though to take your nap," Annie said, picking Rachel up and placing her on the changing table.

Annie expertly changed the diaper quick so Rachel wouldn't even notice until the mess was gone.

"Fank yous, Nana," Rachel said, hugging Annie around the neck once she picked her back up.

"No problem, Rachel," Annie said. "Now go back to sleep."

Rachel laid in her crib and tried to take a nap she really did she tried really hard, but she was so wound up. Besides her nap the she took in the car made her not wanna sleep now. She was bored now and wanted everyone to play with her and pay attention to her. She didn't want to cry though so she began to giggle, putting her face close to the baby monitor

Emma walked into the nursery.

"Why you giggling, silly girl? You're supposed to be taking your nap," Emma said, picking Rachel up and rubbing circles on her back to try to calm her.

"No nappy! No tieard! Had nappy in da car," Rachel replied. "Me wanna pway!"

"That's right. You did have a nap in the car. But I think baby needs another nap." Emma replied.

"No!" Rachel said.

"Ok, no nap. But you will go to bed early tonight," Emma replied.

Emma carried Rachel into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Thought it was nap time," Will said glancing at the clock.

"Her nap in the car threw off her sleeping a little," Emma said.

"Well then in that case, let me hold my little angel," Llloyd said motioning for Emma to bring Rachel to him.

Emma sat Rachel on his lap Rachel beamed at her grandpa.

"Gwampa!" Rachel squeaked as Lloyd tickled her.

"No yelling, sweetie," Will said. "We use our inside voices."

"Sworry daddy," Rachel said, pouting a bit.

"Rachey, do you want to go to the park?" Emma asked. "It's snowing out. You can make some snow angels."

Rachel nodded and squealed happily.

"Mommy even bought you some new winter clothes," Emma said.

Everyone bundled up and set out for the park. Rachel riding on Lloyd's shoulders.

"You want to build a snowman squirt?" Lloyd asked as her sat Rachel on the ground.

Rachel nodded happily.

"Ok, just make a ball and grandpa will make it bigger for you!" Lloyd told her. Rachel start to try making a snow ball but got frustrated because her gloves were getting in the way.

"Momma! Gwoves off!" Rachel said, pouting.

"No, Rachey. You have to keep them on. We don't want your little hands to freeze," Emma told her.

"Mommy hands no fwreeze want gwoves of now!" She screamed throwing the little bit of snowball she had.

"Rachel Barbra," Will said "Stop that right now or we can go home and you will have a nap."

Rachel cried some more and kicked her legs in the snow.

"Gwoves off," She yelled.

"Rachel." Emma warned. "Stop now."

"Momma," Rachey whined. "Momma I no feel good."

"Its because you're being a bad girl. Bad girls always don't feel good," Emma said.

"I wansta be a good girl." Rachel cried.

"Why is she so fussy today?" Will asked Emma.

"I don't know." Emma replied

"Hey there baby," Annie cooed "what's the matter? why are you being so cranky?"

"Head huwrts Nana!" She whined.

Emma was suddenly filled with guilt and concern as she picked Rachel up off the ground and cuddled her close.

"oh baby are you feeling okay," she said placing her hand hon Rachel's forehead.

"She feels pretty warm, we need to call the doctor," Emma said.

"No doctwor!" Rachel whined.

"Yes, Rachey. Dont worry. We have Dr. Morgans as your pediatrician. She understands you need your diapers and paci and everything." Emma said, loading Rachel up and putting her in the car seat.

Rachel cried the whole way to the doctors office. Rachel was always afraid of the doctor even when she was big and still lived with her fathers she would whimper and hide her face in her father's shoulder.

"Sorry guys," Will said to his parents while the waited for Rachel and Emma in the waiting room. "The doctors office is probably not where you want to be on your Christmas vacation"

"Oh Will sweetie, it's fine," Annie told him. "As a matter of fact why don't you and Emma go out tonight,Lloyd and I will watch Rachel."

Meanwhile in the doctor's office Rachel fussed and cried as Dr. Morgans tried to examine her.

"Rachel, can you saw Ahh for me?" Dr. Morgans asked as she put a stick in Rachel's mouth. Rachel moved her head and closed her mouth.

"Come on, baby. The sooner you do it, the sooner itll be done," Emma said.

"No!" Rachel said closing her eyes and crying. "Hweads hurths more!"

"Shh," Dr. Morgans said. "I want to get her X-rays. I think she might have appendicitis."

Rachel wailed the entire her x-rats were taken. Emma held her hand gently

"Shh baby Hush," She remained calm even through she was just as scared as Rachel.

Emma and Rachel emerged from the hallway into the waiting room

"What's the problem," Annie asks right away.

"Well we're not sure but she might have appendicitis," Emma said "Now we just have to wait"

Dr. Morgan came back into the waiting room half an hour later.

"Rachel has appendicitis," Dr. Morgans told the family. "We need to get her prepped for surgery and get it out before it bursts."

"Momma," Rachel said, cuddling up to Emma.

"Dont worry, Rachel. You'll be asleep the whole time," Dr. Morgans said. "And you can have your pacifier and a stuffed animal with you. We can have your mommy diaper you right after the procedure is done and you're in the healing room."

"Mifter Dwucky?" Rachel asked, looking at her family pleedingly.

"He's in the car," will said. "I can go run get him and be back in 2 minutes tops"

Rachel began to sob.

"Momma," She cried as Emma carried her to the operation room in Lima children's hospital.

"Baby it's gonna be okay," Emma cooed. "Mama and Daddy and Nana and Papa will all be here when you wake up," She said as she pulled out Rachel's favorite pacifier and "Mifter dwukee"

"Momma, owee," Rachel whined once more before falling asleep under the anesthesia,

Rachel woke up with a cold start, not knowing where she was. She began to cry.

"Shh, baby doll," Emma said. She started to stroke Rachel's cheek. "You're alright baby."

"Where am I, momma?" Rachel said.

"Don't you remember? You got your appendix out," Emma said. She moved to her hand to apart of rachel's abdomen, being careful not to push on it. "Right there, baby."

"Where daddy and nana and papa?" She asked.

"They're down getting some coffee in the cafe," Emma replied.

"tummy hurt," Mama Rachel whined, then she gasped "No diapee," She said in shock.

"Oh baby let Mommy get you in a diaper," Emma cooed.

Just as Emma was taping up the diaper Will walked in.

"there's my baby," he said "How are you feelin Love Bug," he asked stroking her hair

"Tummy hurt," Rachel whined.

"Yeah, Dr. Morgans said your tummy might hurt for a few days. We have painkillers for you so it won't hurt as bad." will said.

"Quinny?" Rachel asked.

"We called Quinn and puck." Emma said. "Puck's in Mexico, but Quinn's right in the waiting room."

"Quinny!" Rachel yelled. "me want Quinny!"

"Shh baby don't yell," Emma said.

Quinn entered with Annie and Lloyd.

"Hey there Rachie," Quinn said walking over to the bed.

"Hi Quinny," Rachel said timidly.

"Why so shy baby?" Quinn replied with a giggle.

"Me hungwy," Rachel said.

"I bet your mommy will let you have a bottle soon," Quinn replied.

"no. Big gwirls food," Rachel responded.

"Nu-uh," Sweetie Emma said "you can only have little food till your little tummy gets better,"

The interaction was interrupted when Dr. Morgans walked in.

"How's the little patient?" she asked.

"Hungwy," Rachel said.

"Well I bet we can get some oatmeal delivered to your room soon. Only soft foods and liquids until your stomach feels better," Dr. Morgans said.

"See Rachey? No big girl foods. Just soft baby foods," Quinn replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel was let out of the hospital just before Christmas and by the time Christmas rolled around she was back to her normal self. She woke early Christmas morning and started calling for her daddy.

"Daddy, Daddy," She said.

Will came into the nursery and lifted her from the crib. "Merry Christmas baby!" he said.

As he carried her down the stairs to the living room.

Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw all the presents under the tree.

"Look baby Santa came!" Will said.

"Santa!" Rachel yelled, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, baby girl," Emma said. "Why don't you open your gifts?"

Will sat Rachel down by the tree and Annie handed her a small package.

"This one is from Nana and Papa,"

Rachel beamed as she ripped off the wrapping paper

"A woody doll!" Rachel said, shaking the package up and down and smiling. "Daddy! It's a woody doll!"

"I see it, baby," Will said, smiling. Emma took a few pictures. "Why don't you open Santa's presents now?"

Rachel grabbed a present.

"Does it say from Santa, baby?" Emma asked.

"I no no. Cwant read!" Rachel said. Emma came over and looked at the tag.

"It says to Rachel from Santa." Emma said. "Open it, honey."

Rachel ripped away the wrapping paper to reveal a new set of blocks

"Momma, Look new blockths,"

"Oh baby how much fun," Emma said before handing her another package.

She reluctantly ripped the paper away from that one too.

"Mama! Look! New sweeper!" she said, holding up some footy pajamas.

"Aww look. It says little diva on the front," Annie said.

"How cute baby," Will said "Here take this one, it's from Mommy and Daddy," Will said as he handed her yet another package.

She tore away at the paper before finding a large story book.

"Gwoodnight Moon!" Rachel squealed. She had loved the book as a child the first time around.

"Good job, baby," Will said.

"Wead me it tonight?" Rachel asked him.

"Of course baby," Will said with a smile.

Rachel looked at the gifts and back up at Will with concern.

"Prweseths, For Mommy and Daddy?" She asked.

"Of course there are!" Annie said handing Will a package this is for the both of you he said Will opened the package

"Oh my god," will replied. "a camera and a scrapbook. So we can make memories for our baby."

"Oh," Emma said. "I love it!" Emma took the camera out of the package and put batteries in it. "Smile baby!" Emma said, smiling as she took a few pictures of Rachel in her diaper and t-shirt that said "babies first Christmas."

Soon all the presents were opened and Rachel was cuddled on Lloyd's lap as her gave her her bottle. The adults made quite conversation and Emma snapped some more pictures.

A few moments later Rachel was sound asleep on Lloyd's lap.

"Aww she got tired from opening all those gifts," Annie said. Emma took some pictures of her asleep on Lloyd's lap before putting the camera down.

"Here, I'll put her in the crib." Emma said. She picked Rachel up and brought her to the nursery. She placed her on the changing table and changed her dirty diaper. She put a diaper cover on her and changed her t-shirt to a simple gray long sleeved tee. She placed her in the crib with 'mifter dwuckee' and her pacifier.

Emma returned to the living room she sat on the couch and cuddled into Will.

"Rachel's quite a special little girl," Lloyd said

Emma smiled proudly.

"Does she still sing like she used to, I saw her once when we came to see the sectionals competition and she was amazing,"

"She does in glee club," Will said with a smile. "But I'm sure she'll sing for her Nana and Papa,"

"I'd love to hear some more," Annie said smiling. A cry echoed from the baby monitor.

"I'll go get her," will said.

Will picked up Rachel from her crib.

"Shh baby Daddy's here daddy's got you, you didn't take a very long nap Love Bug, do you wanna lie back down?" Will asked.

"No, no Sweepy wanna pway." Rachel said.

Will took her answer assuming she'd be in bed early.

He cleaned her and powdered her quickly, before picking her up.

"Hey Love Bug do you wanna sing a song for Nana?"

She nodded and smiled around her pacifier.

Will brought her to the living room.

"What song you gonna sing, love bug?" will asked.

"tinkle tinkle wittle star!" Rachel said before going into a very babyish rendition of the song. All the adults clapped at the end.

"Very beautiful, honey." Annie said.

"Quinny?" Rachel asked, looking at Emma and will.

"I bet Quinny's at home with her mommy," Emma said.

"Quinny!" Rachel whined, starting a fit for the girl.

Emma sighed as she scooped Rachel into her arms she paced the room and bounced her in her arms and cooed in her ear

"Shh baby, hush Hunny Bear Mommy's here," Emma mumbled in her ear.

Emma continued until Rachel was calmed down.

"You see," she said "This is why you need a longer nap,"

"No nappy!" Rachel said pounding her fist to the ground.

"How about you take a ten minute nap and then we'll go see quinny and Judy for dinner?" Emma said.

"Yea!" Rachel said, clapping her hands. "Want quinny!"

"You have to take your nap first, baby," Emma said.

"No!" Rachel said petulantly. "Quinny!"

"Rachel I think that what you need is a spanking and a time out," Annie said firmly.

"No." Rachel whispered, starting to bawl.

"Shh," Emma said, picking her up. "you need a nap. You're tiring your little self out. That's why you're so cranky, baby." she carried her to the nursery and put a blanket over her before putting the crib side up and locking Rachel inside. "Sleep honey. You need it."

Rachel waited for Emma to leave before sitting up in the crib and sobbing.

"Not tired, Want Quinny," she wailed from the nursery the adults in the living room heard and all looked at each other.

"Let me try," Will said. He got up and walked to the nursery.

"Daddy?" Rachel said.

"Shh, munchkin. Lay back down." will said.

"Daddy, me want Quinny!" Rachel said.

"Shh, shhh. Honey.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

_At night when the stars_

_Light on my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Will walked down the stairs into the living room._

_Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah, I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_'Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah, they're talking back_

_At night when the stars_

_Light on my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_'Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon, still tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

will finished the song. She was sound asleep when he hit the last note.

Will walked down the stairs into the living room.

"She's down," He said with a smile as he hugged Emma.

just then the doorbell rang and Quinn entered the home.

"Hey." Quinn said, hugging Will and Emma.

"She's upstairs napping right now," Will said. "But I'm sure she'll be up soon. She's been crying for you all day."

"Aww, I want to see her so bad. I've missed her so much," Quinn replied.

Emma smiled. "Why don't you sit in the living room and I'll start dinner while we wait for Rachel to wake up," She said.

Quinn smiled and took a seat in the living room with Will and his parents.

"Why don't you call up your mother and ask her to join us?" Will said.

Quinn called her mom and arranged for her to come to the Schuester home. The group sat in easy silence for about half an hour before the baby monitor crackled to life. Quinn rose from the seat and smiled.

"I'll get her," she said.

Quinn walked into the nurse to see Rachel crying her eyes out and shaking the crib bars, obviously wanting out.

"No, no. Rachey, we don't hurt the crib," Quinn said, rounding the corner.

"Quinny!" Rachel yelled, clapping her hands, forgetting why she was crying.

"Umm two hours ago?" Rachel said in a questioning voice.

"You need to tell the adults when you go potty in your diaper, honey. You almost got a rash," Quinn said,

Quinn said, throughouly wiping Rachel so she wouldn't get a rash before taping up a new diaper. "All clean!"

Quinn carried Rachel back into the living room.

"I got you a present baby," She said as she pulled a small wrapped package from her purse and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, looking at the small package.

"Open it and see, Rachey." Quinn laughed. Rachel tore of the paper and opened the box it was in. She gasped as she saw what it was.

"It's a paci'!" Rachel yelled happily.

"Nope, it's a Nuk. Only baby girls use Nuks. Toddlers use paci's as well as babies, but a nookie is just for baby girls like you." Quinn said, placing the nook into Rachel's mouth.

Rachel smiled around the Nuk.

"Tank woo twiny," She said through it.

"We also have something for Quinn," Emma said as she walked behind them.

She handed Quinn a package and she opened it to reveal a small framed picture of her and Rachel, from Rachel's first Birthday.

"Oh thank you so much it's perfect!" Quinn said as she hugged Will and Emma.

"Wo hwug fwo wachey?" Rachel said through the nuk.

"Of course you get a hug," Quinn said, putting the crib bars down and giving Rachel a hug.

"Rachey, how about me and quinny get you dressed for dinner while daddy sets the table?" Emma said.

"Wes!" Rachel said, clapping her hands. "Weave dada!" Rachel giggled. Will left the room smiling.

"Rachey, I got you a new Christmas dress." Emma said, pulling a velvety green dress with red sleeves out of the closet. She changed Rachel into it. It stopped at Rachel's hips as to expose her diaper.

Emma picked Rachel up off the changing table and sat her on the floor and she toddled to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and twirled.

"I Wove it Mommy," She said. "Make hair pwretty?" she asked looking up at Quinn.

Quinn smiled before scooping Rachel up in her arms. She curled Rachel's hair and tied it back with a big green bow.

"Yea!" Rachel screamed and clapped her hands.

"You want some num nums for dinner?" Emma asked, taking the nuk out of Rachel's mouth and putting it in the crib.

"Yes!" Rachel said. Emma picked her up and brought her to the kitchen and placed her in the high chair.

"What a pretty baby," Judy said.

"There's Papa's pretty girl!" Lloyd said.

Emma went to the Kitchen and came back with various dishes of food everyone served themselves. While Emma fed Rachel small pieces of turkey and mashed potatoes after a while Emma allowed Rachel to feed herself.

The mashed potatoes managed to make their way into Rachel's hair while the turkey went down her dress.

"We better get you in the bath!" Quinn said. "you're a smelly little baby"

"Quinny," Judy said "I'm going back home, don't stay to late and I'll see you when you get home,"

"Okay Mom," Quinn replied as she lifted Rachel from the high chair. "I'll, give her a bath you guys look like you need a break," She said looking at the four adults with a smile.

"Thanks," Emma said with a smile.

Quinn took Rachel into the nursery and prepared her for her bath.

"Ready?" Quinn said as she dipped Rachel into the bubble bath filled water.

"It cold!" Rachel squealed.

"Shh," Quinn said. "It'll warm up. Want your nuk?" Quinn asked, plucking the babyish item off the counter and putting it in Rachel's mouth. She started to suck immediately. "Ugh, how did you get mashed potatoes in your hair?"

"Accidwent," Rachel lisped out between the nuk.

"Ok. Well lay your head back. Quinny's got to wash those potatoes out of your hair," Quinn said, shampooing Rachel's hair up.

After getting Rachel completely cleaned up Quinn took her back to the nursery braided her hair and put her in her new sleeper, before carrying her back downstairs where the adults were all relaxing.

"Daddy!" Rachel said, holding her arms out to will. Quinn placed her on his lap.

"Hey. Did quinny get all that food out of your hair?" will said, laughing.

"Wes, daddy!" Rachel said.

"I've gotta go now," Quinn said. "See you tomorrow, Rachey," Quinn said, kissing Rachel's head and leaving.

"Bye bye," Quinny Rachel said as she waved.

"I think that someone deserves to watch a movie tonight!" Will said with a smile

"Wittle Mermaid?" Rachel asked

"That sounds wonderful," Annie said.

"Mommy," Rachel whined part way through the movie.

"What baby girl?" Emma asked, picking her up off Will's lap.

"Dwirty!" Rachel said, crying.

"Shh," Emma said, putting her on the changing table in the nursery. She untapped the diaper and looked. "oh, baby. You got a rash."

"It Owee, Mommy Rachel whined,"

"Oh baby I know I know," Emma said as she rubbed some diaper rash cream on her baby.

Rachel began to cry.

"Shh Shh, here have your Nuk," Emma said.

"No!" Rachel said, spitting it out.

"Shh, baby," Emma said. "How about we put some more cream on it in half an hour? You can sit on some ice until them." Rachel whimpered. "Shh, honey."

"Nukky!" Rachel yelled kicking her legs.

"You said you didn't want it," Emma said.

"Nukky, mommy! Nukky!" Rachel fussed.

"Shh," Emma said, putting the nuk in Rachel's mouth.

Emma carried Rachel back down into the kitchen. She made her a bottle and prepared an ice pack. She then took Rachel back into the living room and situated her so the ice was under her bottom Rachel gently sucked her bottle and turned her attention to the movie.

About twenty minutes later, she began to fuss up again.

"Shh, baby. Mommy will get more cream on you," Emma said, untaping the diaper and spreading some more cream on Rachel's but cheeks. "Is it helping, baby?"

"No!" Rachel fussed. Emma taped back up her diaper and grabbed mifter ducky for Rachel.

"C'mon let's get you in bed baby," Emma said as she placed Rachel in the crib.

"Mommy," Rachel whined.

"Shh Rachel ,shh Baby," Emma cooed. Emma sang her a soft lullaby and she fell fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the first time that Rachel had gone out as a baby with Will and Emma. They had gone out for a Sunday lunch to was going well and no one stared at Rachel. She was happily coloring her children's menu as Will and Emma talked quietly. Rachel happened to look up and see her father's sitting in a table across the resturant. She began to sob and curled into Will's side.

"Hey, Love Bug what's wrong," Will asked.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Rachel screamed.

"Daddy's right her baby it's okay," Will said as he rubbed her back and looked quizzically at Emma.

"No! Bad daddy!" Rachel said, tucking her head into Will's abs as she curled up in the booth even more. Will and Emma looked and they finally saw them, Hiram and Leroy berry.

"Shh, baby. They're not gonna hurt you while good mommy and daddy are around," Emma told the young girl.

"Take her outside," Will whispered across the table to Emma.

Emma walked around the booth and quickly carried a sobbing Rachel outside Nukky and "Mwifter Dwuky in hand as Will made quick stride across the resturant to the two men

"I'd like a word with the two of you," he said firmly.

"Will Schuester?" Hiram asked. "I remember you. You taught that silly glee club."

"Teach." will said. "I teach the glee club."

"Oh," Leroy replied "Well you wouldn't happen to know how Rachel is doing would you?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Actually Rachel has been living with my wife and I since November," He informed the men.

"You can't keep her," Hiram said.

"We want her back," Leroy said.

"No." will replied. "You abused her. She hated living with you. She has many emotional issues right now because of you two."

"Let us see her." Hiram said.

"No." Will said.

"Then we'll stalk you," Leroy said. "We'll find her and get you sent to jail."

"You'll be the one sent to jail," will said. He picked up his cell phone, and texted Emma to drive home. He'd walk.

"We're sorry," Leroy said running after Will.

"She was our little girl first we just want to see her," Hiram said.

"Then why did you just let her go?" Will yelled back.

"We made a stupid mistake, Will please just one visit and you can even be there. it," Leroy pleaded.

Will rubbed his neck and sighed deeply as he faced the two men

"Let me ask Rachel. It's her decision, after all," will said. He picked up the phone and called Emma. "Hey em? Can you put rach on the phone?"

"Daddy?" Rachel said once she had the phone in her hands.

"Rachel, your dads want to see you once. Just once and me and Emma will be in there when they are. It's up to you," will said.

"No baby during meeting?" Rachel said.

"Of course," will said.

"Ok. But I want my lawyer there in case they hurt me," Rachel said.

"Of course Rach, can they come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes daddy," She replied.

"Okay Bye Rach," Will said before hanging up the phone. "Alright you two are invited to dinner at my home this evening, at 5;30"

"Thank you so much, Will," Hiram said his eyes filling with tears of joy

"We'll see you later," Leroy said as he passed Will and walked out the door.

Will arrived home to find Rachel and Emma cuddled on the couch reading a story.

"Rachel your fathers are coming at %;30 Love Bug,"

Rachel swallowed hard and nodded. Emma helped Rachel prepare for the night she let her wear "Big girl Undies" and dressed in typical teenage attire. Dinner time soon rolled around and the Berry men arrived at the door carrying a bouquet of roses.

"What's Alfred doing here?" Hiram asked, pointing to Rachel's lawyer.

"Hes here for precaution, incase one of you tries to hurth me," Rachel said but blushed quickly. "I meant hurt me."

"Rachel, we wouldn't." Leroy said.

"That's what you said when you were younger, after you beat me you always said you wouldn't do it again but you did!" Rachel said.

"Rach I know what he did was wrong but we've taken classes and gotten help," Hiram told her as handed her the roses "We just miss our baby girl,"

Rachel blushed. "Thank you," She said.

"Dinner's ready," Em"Why do you guys have a high chair?" Hiram asked, confused.

"Um, just incase. Trying for a baby and everything," Emma said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Oh," Leroy said. They all sat down for dinner and ate. Once they finished eating, Hiram and Leroy left.

"Ok, baby girl," Emma said. "Let's get that diaper on you." she picked Rachel up and brought her to the nursery. She placed her on the changing table and put rash cream on her butt and taped up her diaper.

"Mama," Rachel asked looking up at Emma once they had all snuggled on the couch "I see my daddies again?" As much as she was thankful being with Will and Emma spending dinner with her dads was a lot of fun and she was starting to miss them.

"Well I think we could work that out," Emma said. "We can have them over for dinner again," She said as she stroked Rachel's hair. "But for now let's have a baba,"

Rachel smiled and curled onto Will's lap as Emma left to prepare her bottle.

"Daddy?" Rachel said. "Is mommy got a baby in her tummy?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Will asked.

"Mommy said she got high chair for baby in her tummy," Rachel said. "I don't wanna share my high chair."

"Of course not, Rachey," will said. "You're our baby. Mommy just said that so your dads wouldn't be suspicious."

"Oh," Rachel said. "You want new baby?"

"Nope, I've already got one named Rachel Barbra Schuester and she's adorable as can be," will said, tickling Rachel in her stomach causing a giggle to escape her lips.

Emma entered the living room

"Will don't rile her up right before bedtime," She scolded.

Rachel and Will both glanced at her guiltily and she chuckled.

"Let's have your bottle Rachie,then bedtime," Emma said.

"Story?" she asked, holding mifter ducky.

"You can have daddy read you one before bed," Emma said.

"Otay," she said, accepting the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and drinking down the apple juice that was contained inside it.

"Slow down, honey. You're not going to get another one," Emma chuckled. "We don't want that rash to rush back onto your little butt."

Will pulled out her new goodnight moon book. Somewhere between Will's calm steady voice and Emma's fingers running through her hair Rachel relaxed completely and feel into a deep gentle sleep.

"I'll get her in the crib," emma said. She picked up Rachel gently as to not wake her.

She walked into the nursery and changed the Rachel's diaper. Rachel still did not wake up, thankfully for emma. She placed Rachel in the crib, and the little girl woke up from the sudden movement.

"Mommy," rachel said, reaching her arms up to Emma.

"Shh, baby," emma said. "go to sleep. You and quinny are going to the park tomorrow, remember?"

"What time isth it?" Rachel asked in her babyish tone.

"It's almost 11 pm. And little girls like you dont get to stay up this late, so sleep," Emma said, kissing her head and throwing a blanket over her

Will woke to Rachel's sobs coming over the baby monitor he rubs his eyes and looks and the digital alarm clock next to his bed it reads 3 am Emma is still sound asleep. He rubs his eyes again and goes into the nursery. He sees Rachel curled up in a ball crying in the corner of the crib.

"Hey Love Bug,:" He says as he enters the room and flicks on the lamp.

"Daddy," Rachel cries as she reaches for him.

"Shh Shh Daddy's here," He tells her as he begins to rock her.

"Scawry Dreawms Daddy," She sobs

"What were your dreams about, honey?" will said, rocking Rachel back and forth.

"Daddies," rachel said. "Dey stoles me."

"Shh, honey. Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy? We'll make sure your daddies don't steal you; they won't baby." Will said. Rachel nodded into his neck. He grabbed mifter ducky and her nuk and walked back into his and emma's room. Emma was now awake.

"We've got a little visitor with some bad dreams," Will said as he sat Rachel on the bed.

Rachel crawled to Emma

"Hey Mommy," she said.

"Hi baby," Emma said as she held her close

Rachel cuddled in closer to Emma.

"Sleep, honey," Emma said, kissing her head.

"Gwoodnight mommy," Rachel said. "gwoodnight daddy. Gwoodnight baby."

"Why are you saying goodnight to yourself, sweetie?" emma asked.

"I not. Baby in momma's belly," Rachel said, putting a hand on Emma's stomach.

"Rachel, baby. I'm not pregnant. You're our little baby," emma said, kissing her head. To emphasis her point, she put the nuk in Rachel's mouth and kissed her head. "Goodnight, Rachey."

Rachel awoke the next morning to find herself cuddled up closely to Will. She poked him in the sides to wake him up. Once Will was awake it turned into a full on tickle attack which caused Rachel to squeal and laugh wildly. Emma came into the room and snapped a few pictures.

"Daddy! No more!" Rachel laughed wildly.

"Ok, lovebug," will said, picking her up and walking to the nursery.

Will changed Rachel and dressed her for the day.

"Are you ready to spend the day with Quinny?" Will asked.

Rachel nodded "uh-huh"

"Mommy and Daddy Will be gone so be good for Quinny okay?" He said as he picked her up off the changing table

"Where you goin?" Rachel asked "I no wanna stay with Quinny I wanna go wif you,"

"Mommy and Daddy have to, go do grown up things Love Bug you'll have more fun with Quinny,"

Rachel began to sob.

"No! I want Momma and Daddy!"

The door bell rang and Emma let Quinn in. While Will was still in the nursery with Rachel

"You love Quinny Hunny why are you so upset?"

"You and Momma want new baby," Rachel sobbed.

"No, honey," will said. "We don't."

"You gonna go to specialist while I gone to get mommy pregnant," Rachel yelled and cried.

"Shh, no. Mommy and daddy are getting their taxes done today, baby," Will said.

"Hey," Quinn said, poking her head in the nursery door. Expecting to see a happy Rachel, she frowned at the crying girl.

"What's wrong Rachie," Quinn said as she walked over to Will and stroked her face.

"Want Momma and Daddy," Rachel screamed.

Emma entered the room to find the crying girl.

"Shh," Emma said. "Shh, honey."

"Mommy and daddy!" Rachel cried.

"We're right here love bug. Mommy's got no baby in her belly and she's not gonna," Will said.

"Stay here," Rachel whimpered out.

"We have to be gone sweetie," Emma said.

"I'll go with you and watch her," Quinn offered

"No, don't ruin your day at the park. We'll video message you on your cell phone," Emma replied.

"No park Momma," Rachel whined as she reached for Emma who took her in her arms.

"What if mommy promises she won't get another baby in her? Then will you go to the park with Quinny?" Emma asked, stroking her cheek.

"No!" Rachel said.

"Baby, I bet you're hurting Quinny's feelings," Emma replied.

Quinn nodded and faked a sniffle.

"No!" Rachel screamed. "No Quinny,"

"Rachie baby don't you love me anymore?" Quinn said

"Me wuv you, Quinny," Rachel said.

"Then come with me to the park," Quinn said.

"No, mommy and daddy," Rachel said, frowning back and forth between Emma and will and Quinn

"Why are you clingy today Love Bug?" Will asked.

"I, jus want Mommy and Daddy," She screamed.

"Rachel this is your first warning," Emma said calmly.

"Mommy," Rachel whimpered.

"Shh," Emma said. "Honey, go to the park with Quinn and mommy promises she isn't getting another baby."

"Otay," Rachel said, frowning and putting her arms out to get picked up by Quinn

"We'll have fun! baby," Quinn said brighlty.

Quinn carried Rachel from the nursery out the front door but she continued to pout.

"Why so pouty?" Quinn asked, tickling Rachel. But the tickling had no effect on the girl.

"Mommy and daddy getting a new baby. I too old for them," Rachel said, pouting. "I gots an idea Quinny! I gotta be a baby all da time! No Talkings wike a big gwirl and only eatwing mwessy and stuffs."

"Oh yeah?" Quinn said. "What about school?"

Rachel just babbled in response.

"Rachie Your Mommy and Daddy don't want a new baby sweetheart," She said as she hugged her close.

"Goo goo," Rachel said, smiling.

"Rachey, no," Quinn said.

"Goo ga!" Rachel said, clapping her hands.

"Ok, if you're going to be an infant, I'll treat you like one," Quinn said, putting her in her babyish seat in the back of quinn's car. She laid a blanket over the girl as well. "This is so baby doesn't get cold," Quinn explained slowly in a babyish voice with wide eyes. She went to the front seat and started to drive to the park.

Rachel sat and babbled happily in the backseat. As Quinn sat in the front seat and wondered how to get Rachel to stop this and make her know that Will and Emma wanted her just the way she was.

"Hey Rachey?" Quinn asked, looking back at the teenager. "Do you want to stop and get some vegan ice cream?"

Rachel was about to respond yes happily before she realized she was an infant and she wouldn't speak like a toddler.

"Goo goo!" Rachel giggled happily, clapping her hands and kicking her feet.

"What was that Rachel?" Quinn asked. "I dont understand."

"Goo goo!" Rachel yelled again.

"What? Oh, newborns like you can't have ice cream," Quinn said, pulling into mcdonalds. "Yes, I'd like one chocolate shake. That's all. See, Rachey? No ice cream for infants."

Rachel began to cry loudly.

"Looks like the baby needs a nap, that's too bad guess I'll have to find another big girl to take to the park toady," Quinn said. Hoping the girl would come around.

But Rachel was still Rachel she wanted her way and she was stubborn.

"Ok, I guess we'll have to go home and take a nap since the newborn baby is cranky," quinn said. "And we'll have to get her in more diapers, because infants make more messes. And no more pacis or bottles for her. Only nukis and baby bottles."

Rachel cried more, kicking the blanket off her.

"No, no baby. We don't kick," Quinn said.

"Quinny!" Rachel said, getting overly upset.

"Ahh, there's my big girl," Quinn said, smiling.

Rachel sniffled and buried her face in Quinns neck.

"Mommy and Daddy no want big girl," She said.

"Shh,Shh Mommy and Daddy want their Rachie," Quinn said.

"Park now?" Rachel asked.

"No, hon," Quinn said. "I really do think someone needs a nap. After your nap, we can go to the park."

"Otay Quinny." Rachel said, snuggling her cheek onto quinn's shoulder a bit more as to get comfy

Quinn sang a soft lullaby into Rachel's ear. Rachel was soon fast asleep and Quinn laid her down on her bed. After getting Rachel down Quinn called Emma.

"Emma we need to talk to Rachel," She said..

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"She keeps thinking you want a new baby. She was acting like a newborn on the way to the park," Quinn replied. "We need to make her think she's the only one we need."

"I have an idea," Emma said.

"But how?" Quinn asked. "Why did she start thinking this anyway?"

"We told her dads the high chair was for a baby in my uterus, not her," Emma said. "But I'm thinking, I'll take off work for a few days and just hang out with her. Pull her out of school and everything."

"Excellent," quinn said. "I have my workers pass because I have my needed credits, so I can come by too."

Quinn spoke with Emma for a few more moments before hearing Rachel waking from her nap.

"Rachel, just woke up So I have to go but we can talk later," Quinn said.

"Goodbye, Quinn," Emma said.

"Hey there sweetie," Quinn said when she entered the room.

"Hi Quinny," Rachel chirped happily

"Someone's a happier baby." Quinn said, tickling her chin. "Come on, time to go to the park.

"No park!" Rachel said. "Wanna stay here and pway."

"That's perfectly ok, Rachey. First let's get you changed." Quinn placed Rachel on the changing table and spread rash cream on her butt then taped up a new diaper. In between, she blew raspberries on Rachel's belly button.

"What do you wanna play with sweetie?" Quinn said.

"Will you play dollies wif me Quinny?"

"I would absolutely love to play dollies with you Rachie!"

They sat down on Rachel's play mat and starting playing dolls. After awhile, Rachel got cranky and threw her doll on the ground.

"Whats wrong, honey," Quinn asked Rachel.

"Diapee wets and twight, want mifter dwucky, and want baba!" Rachel yelled, tears streaming down her face. Quinn picked her up and quickly changed her diaper, handed the stuffed animal to her, and put a bottle to her lips.

After the bottle was finished Quinn sat Rachel on her lap.

"better?" She asked

Rachel nodded. "Read me book?" Rachel asked?

"What book?" Quinn asked, looking at the time.

"A big gwirl story," Rachel said, sucking her thumb.

"Goodnight moon?" Quinn asked, reaching for the copy of the book on the counter.

"No, a big gwirl story. Wike womeo and juwiet!" Rachel said.

"No, sweetie. You're too little for that story," Quinn said. "I'm sorry Rach, pick another one."

Rachel pouts but thinks for a moment.

"Awice In Wonderwand?" she asks.

"I think that's a good one," Quinn says as she walks over to the book shelf to find the book.

once she finds it she goes back over to the couch. She cuddles Rachel close and begins to read the story.

Quinn was only a few pages in when Rachel interrupted.

"Quinny, want Pucky!"

"Well how bout we call him and see if he'll come see his favorite little Princess?"

"Yea!" Rachel said, clapping her hands. Quinn leaves Rachel in the nursery to go call him. Rachel, acting as an infant, looks for something to play with. Her eyes land on her diaper. She begins to pull the left tab up and partially lift the diaper. She awed at the site and took the right tab up.

Soon the diaper is completely untapped and Rachel sat totally naked on the floor before being distracted by her blocks in the corner. Quinn got off the phone with Puck and went back to the nursery to find Rachel's diaperless bottom.

"No-no Rachie you have to keep your diapee on or we'll have a big mess," Quinn says as she picks Rachel up and places her on the changing table.

"Pucky come?" Rachel says.

"Yep, he's coming right now," Quinn says taping up the diaper.

"No diapee!" Rachel said, reaching to untape her diaper again but quinn beat her.

"No, you keep your diaper on," Quinn said. "We could always use a diaper cover that locks so you can't get at your diapers."

"No! Me want big gwirl undies for to impwess Pucky." Rachel said, frowning.

"Why do you want to impress puck?" Quinn asked.

"So he think I big gwril! he no brweak up wif me," Rachel whines.

"Rachel, Puck loves you he won't leave you hunny and how impressed will Puck be if you have wet panties hmm?"

"No!" Rachel screams as she pulls the tapes on her diaper off.

"Fine, you can have big girl undies, but when you wet or mess them you have to wear your most babyish outfit in front of puck." Quinn said, pulling some real underwear onto rachel.

"Pants?" Rachel asked.

"No," Quinn said, slapping her thigh. "You still talk like a baby."

"Pwaths pwease Quinny?" Rachel asks

"I mean it Rachel, no messes and you have to tell me if you have to go potty okay?" Quinn says as she slides a pair of jeans onto Rachel.

"Wes Quinny," Rachel says

Quinn lifts Rachel from the changing table and the door bell rings.

"Hello, Noah" Rachel greets as she opens the door.

"No," Quinn said, coming up behind her. "We agreed."

"Hwi Pucky," Rachel said, going into her baby mode.

"Hey Sweetie," puck said, leaning down to kiss her on the head and grab her butt. "Where's your diaper, hon?"

"Uhh no nweed diapee!" Rachel said, smiling.

"Yes you do," Puck said.

"We made a deal." Quinn said. "If she wets herself, I'm putting her in the most babyish outfit to remind her she's just a little kid."

"Oh?" Puck said."Why do you suddenly want to wear big panties?"

"I Bwig Gwril! I No want you get nother gwrilfrwiend," Rachel said to him

"Rachie, baby your my girl," Puck said as he pulled her to his lap "I only want you,"

"Rachie can you be a big girl and play while Pucky and I talk in the kitchen please," Quinn said.

Rachel nodded she sat on the chair while Quinn and Puck went to the kitchen.

"Puck I'm worried, Rachel thinks that Will and Emma don't want her anymore, now you?"

"Whats up with her?" puck asked, startled at what Quinn had told him.

"I don't know, ever since her dads came over she's been different," Quinn said. She heard Rachel crying from the living room. She rushed back in to see Rachel with wet jeans and a tear steamed face.

"You couldn't even last 20 minutes, Rachey. This is why you need diapers." Quinn said, picking her up and bringing her to the nursery. She placed her on the changing table and slipped a diaper onto her. She rummaged through her closet and found a pink baby nightie that covered only part of her diaper and put it on her. Then, she put her in a pink bonnet to match, and patterned socks. She clipped her nuk to the front of the nightie. Rachel cried throughout this whole process.

"I think baby needs a nap," Quinn said.

"No!" Rachel said trying to kick her socks off.

"Rachel," Puck said as he entered the room. "Stop that right now!"

"No I gwril," Rachel screamed.

"You're not acting like one," Puck said.

"Do I need to call your Daddy?" Quinn asked

Rachel suddenly trembled with fear.

"No, no! Pwease no dada, he hurt and bweat me! No dada!" Rachel said between tears, shaking violently.

"Shh, Rachey. Daddy and mommy, not daddy and daddy." Quinn said. Still, Rachel wouldn't calm down. Quinn picked her up and rocked her back and forth until she calmed slightly. "Wanna take your nap now?"

"No" Rachel whimpered "I took nap not sweepy wanna cwuddle wif Quinny and Pucky," She said.

"Okay baby," Quinn said picking Rachel up. "Puck can you make Rachie a bottle please."

"Anything for my princess," he said.

Soon Rachel was cuddled on the couch with her head in Pucks lap and her legs on Quinn's while she drank the warm milk from the bottle.

"you're so cute in your cutie baby clothes." quinn cooed, tickling her feet. Rachel laughed then continued drinking the milk.

"Ahh," puck said, wiping some milk that dribbled down her chin. "No dribbles." the door opened and both the teens looked up to see Emma walking up the stairs and coming to pick up Rachel.

"Rachey," Emma said, hugging her close. "Mama missed her baby today."

"Momma!" Rachel squealed.

"How was she?" Will asked.

"Well someone was just a little bit cranky today," Quinn said.

"You know, baby. No being a bad girl," will scolded.

"She was just a bit sad over some issues she couldn't control," Quinn responded. "Bye Rach, me and puck are going to go email your teachers and get your homework assignments for the next week." She placed a kiss on the girls cheek and left along with Puck.

"Dada, what day mean going to gwet my homeworth assthinments?" Rachel asked.

"Well you and mommy are taking a week off to school to hang out with each other." Will said. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Rachel said, clapping her hands.

"Ooh, looks like somebody wet themselves," Emma said, picking up Rachel out of will's arms. "Momma will get that smelly butt changed. Yes she will," Emma cooed to Rachel. Rachel loved the infantile attention she was getting from emma and will lately so she went along with it.

"Rashy?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, no rash! It's all gone, baby," Emma said, blowing raspberries on Rachel's stomach.

Rachel giggled.

"Who's Momma's baby girl?," Emma cooed

"Rachie!" Rachel squealed.

"Momma and Daddy got you a present for you! You want to see it?" Emma asked.

"Wes Pwease Mommy," Rachel said happily.

Emma carried Rachel back down to the living room to sit with with Will. Will picked up a bag and pulled out a doll from it and gave it to Rachel.

"A new dollie!" Rachel squealed as she hugged it close. "Tank Wu Mommy Tank Wu Daddy," Rachel said.

After a few moments of cuddles Emma sat Rachel on her play mat and Will and Emma began to prepare supper. Rachel played with her new doll and her blocks before becoming bored and pulled the tapes off her diaper again.

"No no, Rachey!" Emma said, running over to Rachel and taping the diaper back up. "No baby. No taking off your diaper, hon." Rachel frowned.

"But mommy!" Rachel whined. "Me bored!"

"Shh, you can hang out with mommy in the kitchen. It's almost dinner," Emma said, picking Rachel up and placing her in the high chair.

"Fwoods?" Rachel asked, sucking her thumb.

"Soon, honey. Want your baba now?" Emma asked.

"Wes!" Rachel squealed.

After dinner Will took Rachel for her bath while Emma stayed and cleaned up the kitchen. Rachel played happily in the bath tub she started splashing and water was getting all over the floor as well as all over Will.

"Rachel stop splashing sweetheart," Will said calmly.

Rachel took his order and began playing with her bath toys. She buzzed her lips and talked babyishly to her toys.

"Dada," she said, looking up at will.

"Yeah, baby?" will asked.

"Can I sweep in your woom tonwight?" Rachel asked.

"I think that would be alright, but you need to ask Mommy first," Will said as he rinsed her hair and helped her out of the tub.

Will dried Rachel with a towel before taking her to the nursery to get her ready for bed. After he dressed her he placed her on her feet and she ran into the kitchen where Emma was putting away last of the dishes.

"Hey Baby!" Emma said.

"Mommy I sweep wif you and Daddy tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Of course baby little girls like you are to small to sleep all by themselves!"

"Wes mommy!" Rachel said, clunking her butt to the ground to sit down. "Baba?"

"No, baby. Not yet. You can have your baba at bedtime," Emma said, picking her up. "Right now is movie time."

"Want Nuki Mommy," Rachel whined.

"Okay baby," Emma said before going into the nursery.

Emma went to grab the wanted item from the changing table only to find it missing

"Will where's Rachel's Nukk?," she called.

"Isn't it on the changing table?" he called back.

"No!" Emma called back.

"When did she last see it?" will called back, running into the nursery.

"On nightie," Rachel said, pointing where the nuk had been.

"Oh! I forgot to unclip the nuk when I took off her outfit before her bath," Will said.

Will ran in to the bathroom and grabbed the nightie but the Nukk was still no where to be found. Rachel began to cry loudly.

"Nukki," she wailed "Want Nukki"

"Shhh," Emma responded.

"Here have you paci," Emma offered as she put the object to the girls lips.

Rachel sucked it for a few minutes before spitting it out.

"NO! Nukki," Rachel sobbed.

Will came running into the living room with the Nuk a few seconds later.

"Found it baby girl," he said as he walked over to her and slipped it in her mouth.

Rachel calmed when she had her Nuk. Will and Emma cuddled her on the couch and began the movie. They were in the middle of the movie when Rachel began to fuss.

"what's the matter?" Emma asked.

"Ba-ba," Rachel whined.

"No, baby. Its not bedtime yet. You can have it at bedtime." Emma responded.

"Pwease mommy." Rachel fussed.

"No. Suck your nuk, rach." Emma said, slipping the nuk back into her mouth.

Rachel quickly spit it out

"Daddy, want milky," she whined."I go night-nights"

"No-no baby you won't have a normal sleep schedule if we do that," Will said.

"Want baba," Rachel pouted.

"Will, she's a baby. She doesn't understand. No baba right now baby," Emma said. "Why else are you cranky? Do we need to change you? You have a smelly butt?" Emma cooed.

"No!" Rachel whined.

"Want Milky!" Rachel shouted.

"No Rachel," Emma said assertively.

"Milky Now,"

"Rachel, first warning," Will warned.

"Ufh!" Rachel cried. "I just want my baba!"

"Sweetie, calm down," Emma said. "You can have your bottle in half an hour. Watch the movie for now and suck your nuk." Emma stated calmly. Rachel nodded, accepting the nuk in her mouth.

Rachel pouted through the rest of the movie when the credits rolled across the screen she pulled out her Nuk

"Baba now?" she asked.

"Yes, honey. You can have your bottle in your crib." Emma said, picking Rachel up and going to the fridge to grab the bottle of grape juice. She set Rachel in the crib and handed her the bottle. Rachel drank thirst fully. Emma smiled, putting the blanket over Rachel and putting 'mifter dwucky' with her too. She said goodnight, kissed her head, and walked out of the room after shutting the lights off.

Rachel called out before Emma left the room

"Mommy I sweep wif you and Daddy tonight,"

"Oh Momma almost forgot," Emma said

She turned on her heels took Rachel from her crib and took her to the master bedroom.

"Hey." will said once emma and Rachel entered the bedroom.

"Dada!" Rachel squealed.

"No, honey. Bedtime. You suck your bottle and calm down." Emma responded.

Rachel giggled as she lay between Will and Emma.

"Rachie, bedtime," Will said.

"Tickle my feetsies," Rachel squealed

"Do you want to go in the crib?," Emma warned.

"No," rachel said, starting to cry.

"Shh, why you crying?" emma asked.

"You gonna puts me in da crib and daddies gonna stweal me and den you gonna make new baby," Rachel whined.

"Rachel, listen to mommy," emma said. "Your dad and dad are not going to harm you again. I promise I won't let them near you. And mommy doesn't want a new baby. She has you."

Emma tried to soothe Rachel but her crying wouldn't stop. Emma rocked her and hummed to her softly.

"Wuv you Mommy," she whispered before falling asleep.

"Love you too," baby girl. Emma whispered in her ear


	12. Chapter 12

"Mommy," Rachel called from the living room

"Yes baby," Emma answered from the kitchen.

"We go to zoo today?" she asked

"Sure, sweetie. Just let daddy pull out the stroller and let me pack your diaper bag and we can go," Emma said, walking to the girl and planting a kiss on her nose.

"Yeah!" Rachel said, clapping her hands.

"Come with me, and we'll get your diaper bag packed." Emma said, picking her up and bringing her to the nursery. Emma got the travel sized bag and put 4 diapers in it, one set of wipes, one bottle, a travel size of rash cream and power, her nuk, and 'mifter dwuky' in it.

"That it, baby girl?" Emma asked, stepping back.

"No!" Rachel said cheerfully.

"What else do we need?" Emma asked, playing along with Rachel's game.

"We nweed wachie in cwothes!" Rachel said.

"But you're in clothes!" Emma pretended to be confused.

"No mommy! Me in pajwamas!" Rachel smiled.

"Silly Mommy," Emma said.

"Swilly Mommy," Rachel agreed.

Emma pulled out a stripped onsie with a giraffe on the front.

"Big girl clothes?" "No, sweetie. You're not a big girl, you can't have big girl clothes." Emma said, slipping the onesie onto Rachel and putting a tiny skirt on over that.

"Otay," Rachel said, putting her arms up so Emma could easily pick her up. She did so.

"I think I hear daddy," Emma said, as will pounded up the steps and into the nursery.

"I found the stroller. We can go now," will said, smiling. "Hey, baby. You look pretty."

"Tank wu daddy!" Rachel said, starting to suck her thumb.

"Mommy look at the Wions!" Rachel squealed.

"I see baby," Emma said.

"I Wike wions," Rachel said.

"I can tell" Emma smiled, ruffling Rachel's hair.

"Mommy!" Rachel squealed. "Mwonkies!"

"You're a little monkey maybe we should throw you in there with them," Will teased.

"No daddy I not monkey," Rachel squealed. "Mommy Mifter Dwukee wants to see the Mwonkies too!" Rachel told Emma

"Ok," Emma said, taking mifter dwuky and holding him up so she could please Rachel. "Does he like them?"

"Wes mommy, he wuvs da Mwonkies," Rachel said. "But he wants Rachey to hwold him again."

"Here, sweetie," Emma said, handing the stuffed animal back to her.

"Mommy diaper ucky," Rachel whined.

"We'll find a bathroom and get my baby all cleaned up," Emma said.

Once they found the restroom Emma laid Rachel on the diaper changing station and made quick work of changing her diaper, however an older woman in the restroom started rudely and made Rachel upset.

"Why is that teenager wearing diapers?" the woman rudely remarked. "She's a bit old to be playing house don't you think?"

"She has a mental disorder." Emma lied. "She can't think older than a 1 year old. She can't help it. She was born this way."

"Mental disorder my ass," the woman spat back making Rachel cry louder. "Shut her up!"

"Shh, Rachey. She doesn't mean it," Emma cooed.

Rachel continued to sob loudly.

"People like you disgust me," The Woman retorted before turning and leaving the bathroom.

Rachel turned into Emma's shoulder and hid her face.

Emma wanted to yell at the woman but thought it would only upset her further. So she just pulled Rachel's nuk to her. Rachel sucked it and began to calm a bit. When they exited the bathroom Will was waiting for them and noticed that Rachel was upset.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Some rude old woman in the bathroom made her upset," Emma explained irritably

"How?" will asked.

"She said she was too old to be playing baby and that people like you and me disgust her. That bitch." Emma responded.

"Shh." will said, taking Rachel in his arms. "How about we go home? It's someone's nap time soon."

"Mommy, Daddy?" Rachel whines from the backseat as they pull out of the zoo.

"Yes? Love Bug," Will responds.

"I not go out as baby no more?" Rachel asks.

"Of course not baby," Emma says.

The subject is dropped and Rachel is fast asleep in the backseat a few moments later.

Once they are home, they put Rachel in her crib and go into the living room to talk.

"We really need to sit down with Rachel and figure out what she wants." Emma explained.

Will sighed deeply "I know, I think she just has an awful lot of emotional scaring, and acting as an infant makes her feel safe and protected," he said.

"But she keeps thinking that when people see her like that, that it's embarrassing. I don't know what to do," Emma said.

"Let's go to Dr. Rivers, the therapist? She's an old friend of mine and I think Rachel would like her," will said. "I'll go give her a call and see if we can go visit her this afternoon."

"Ok, I'll call Quinn to babysit," Emma said.

They both made their respective phone calls.

"Quinn can't babysit, so I called Santana." Emma said.

"And we are due to be at Dr. River's office in an hour."

Will and Emma left before Rachel awoke from her nap. When she woke she called out for Emma, or Will. She was shocked when Santana entered her nursery instead.

"Tana? Where's Mommy and Daddy?" She asked.

"They went to a therapist to set up appointments for you to feel better about your past trauma," Santana replied.

"Where Quinny?" Rachel asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Quinn is in Wisconsin visiting her grandpa," Santana said. "Her grandma is in the hospital."

"Oh," Rachel said. "Tana? My diapee ucky."

"Diapee ucky? Ooh, your diaper is gross. Okay," Santana replied. "Well um, let me just pick you up and get it changed." she picked Rachel and up and placed her on the changing table. She quickly changed the diaper.

"Wow, tana. Woo good at diapee changwing," Rachel said.

"I have 5 little brothers, kid. Of course I'm good at it," Santana smirked at rachel's infantile mind. "Ok, what you wanna do now? Go sleep in the crib?"

"No!" Rachel squealed. "Me wansta watch Twoy Stwory!"

"Alright squirt," Santana said as she picked Rachel up and carried her to the living room.

She placed her on the couch in the living room and started the movie.

Meanwhile Will and Emma were just meeting with Dr. Rivers

"So, what do you think Rachel needs?" She asked the couple.

"We arent sure." emma said. "We want her to come see you to figure out some of her problems."

"You know, talk to her about past trauma. Figure out ways to get her to be happy all the time again," will said.

"Okay, I think we can arrange some meetings," Dr. Rivers said. "Once a week starting Tuesday,"

"Excellent," Emma said.

Back at the Schuster household, Rachel and Santana were still watching toy story.

"Tana?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Yeah, squirt?" she responded.

"Cwan I have my baba?" Rachel asked.

"Of course you can!" Santana said cheerfully as she went into the kitchen.

she returned and handed the bottle to the smaller brunette. Rachel sucked it greedily.

A few moments later Will and Emma strolled back through the door. After they thanked Santana and she left Will went and knelt down next Rachel.

"Het Love Bug Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you about something okay?" he said.

Rachel nodded in response since she was still sucking the bottle.

"We want you to go to Daddy's friends office and talk to her about your dads." will said. Rachel's eyes went wide and her lips began to tremble. Soon, tears were escaping her eyes. "Oh, no. Sweetie, don't cry."

"I don't want to," Rachel sobbed.

"I know baby," Will cooed "but we just want you to feel happy baby,"

Will hugged Rachel close and rocked her gently

"She'll make you feel better," will said. "I promise."

"Otay daddy. I twust you," Rachel said, hugging him close.

"That's my girl," will said.

"Daddy," Rachel whined.

"Yes Love Bug?"

"Dirty Diapee," She whined into his shoulder.

"Shh. We'll get you changed love bug," he said as he walked to the nursery and changed her.

"Daddy me want mommy," Rachel said.

"Ok, baby. Emma?" will called.

"What is it?" Emma asked in a concerned tone.

"Mommy Howd me," Rachel whined.

"Okay baby Mommy's got you Momma's here," Emma said as she took Rachel gently in her arms

"Wiving woom." Rachel said.

"Ok, baby," Emma said, settling herself on the couch and rubbing rachel's back.

"Mommy," Rachel said. "Am I dwiffwent?"

"Of course you're different, sweetie. You're unique and special." Emma said. "And I love you just the way you are." Emma blew a raspberry into rachel's belly button and Rachel giggled. "There's my happy baby."

"I Hungwry Momma," Rachel whined.

"You want a snack baby," Emma asked.

Rachel nodded eagerly. "Yesth pwease Mommy?"

"What do you want baby?" Emma asked, locking Rachel in her high chair.

"Pweas pwease," Rachel squealed at her own little joke.

"alright baby.' Emma said, getting the jar of peas out of the cupboard and a spoon. She wrapped a bib around rachel's neck. "Open wide for the airplane!"

Soon the jar was emptied and Rachel was covered in peas.

"Such a messy little girl," Emma cooed.

"Mmm," Rachel said, licking her lips. "More mommy!"

"No, baby. No more." Emma said, wiping rachel's face with a warm cloth. "How about we sit you down for some tummy time to relax yourself."

"Otay mommy." Rachel said, accepting the bottle of water Emma gives to her and settles her on the couch.

Tuesday comes quickly, Emma wakes Rachel up she begins their morning routine. She begins to dress Rachel in a onsie but Rachel protests.

"I no be a baby wif doctor?"

"Rachey, she needs to understand how you interact. Being a baby helps your problems, so we need Rachey to be a big girl in Dr. Rivers's office and act like a baby." Emma responded.

"But momma!" Rachel whined.

"No buts. You're going to be a baby today. I'll cover you with jeans and a jacket until we're in her office. Ok?" Emma asked.

"Otay mommy." Rachel said, still frowning.

"I have nukie and mwifter dwukee?" Rachel asks.

"Of course baby," Emma says. Giving Rachel the wanted items before heading out the door.

Once in the office Rachel fusses a bit and Dr. Rivers enters.

"Hi Rachie," Dr. Rivers coos. "How are doing today sweetie?"

Rachel hid her face in Emma's neck. Emma rubs her back.

"Come on baby. She just wants to say hi." Emma said, trying to lift Rachel's head away from her neck.

"Hey, Rachie," Dr. Rivers said. "If you come out and say hi, I'll give you a pretty Pink Teddy." Rachel perked a bit out of Emma's neck to peek at Dr. Rivers.

"Mommy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah?" Emma said.

"Jeans and jacket off. Go outside." Rachel said.

"Okay," Emma said. As she removed the jeans and jacket before exiting the room.

"Rachie do you love your Mommy a lot?" Dr. Rivers asks in a high pitched voice.

Rachel nod cheerfully

"Okay," Emma said. As she removed the jeans and jacket before exiting the room.

"Rachie do you love your Mommy a lot?" Dr. Rivers asks in a high pitched voice.

Rachel nod cheerfully

"What about your daddy?" Dr. Rivers asked.

"Which one?" Rachel asked.

"Will, your mommy's husband," Dr. Rivers said. "Your daddy."

"I wuv him a wot too," Rachel said before putting her thumb in her mouth.

"What about your other daddies Rachie? how do they make you feel?"

Rachel shook her head frantically and began to cry for Emma.

Emma came running into the room when she heard her name being called.

"Mommy." Rachel cried with a tear stained face, more tears pummeling down her cheeks by the second.

"Shh, sweetie. Mommy's here," Emma said, picking Rachel up and holding her close.

"My daddies no make me feel good," Rachel cried. "Dey beats me and kicked me out. Dye gonna stweal me from my cwibby."

Dr. Rivers jotted down a few notes, while she waited for Rachel to calm down.

"Rachel, do you like being a baby," she asks once Rachel has calmed.

"Wes," Rachel said. "I wuvs bweing a bwaby."

"Whats your favorite thing to do when you're a baby?" Dr. Rivers asked.

"Pway wif my bwockies. And dwink my baba. And suck on my nukky. And pway wif mifter dwuckee!" Rachel squealed.

"Rachel, how about next week after school you and me can talk again? Maybe without mommy next time?" Dr. Rivers asked.

"I'd wike dat!" Rachel smiled. "Cwan I haf my baba?" Rachel asked, turning to Emma with big doe eyes.

"In the car sweetie," Emma kissed the top of her head.

Emma and Dr. River discussed a few topics for a while and scheduled Rachel's next appointment. Once in the car Emma gave Rachel her bottle.

"Do you like doctor Rivers Rachie?" she asked.

Rachel nodded and grinned from the backseat.

She sucked her bottle fast and was done within 5 minutes. She gave a big burp and giggled.

"Aww." Emma said. "What do we say for that Rachey?"

"Scoose me!" Rachel yelled. She then yawned, sticking her tongue out while she did so.

"Is someone a tired baby?" Emma asked teasingly. Rachel nodded in response.

Once home Emma placed Rachel in the crib for a nap. While Rachel slept she set about doing house hold chore until she heard Rachel's quite whimpers from the nursery.

"What's wrong baby?" Emma asked once she was in the nursery.

"Dirty diapee," rachel whined.

"Shh," Emma responded. "You know mommy's got that covered." she placed Rachel on the changing table and put a new diaper on her.

"It bigger than my ofer diapees," Rachel observed.

"I know baby. It's a special brand so mommy knows when you wet. See? It's got a coder on it so when you wet, the front line here will turn blue so mommy knows she needs to change her baby," Emma said. "No more rashes."

Rachel nodded in response.

"Mommy? We have Tea Party?" Rachel asked.

"I think Mommy can make that happen," Emma said with a smile.

She picked Rachel up and brought her into the play room. Her and Rachel set up a perfect tea party table. Emma drank some water while Rachel drank apple juice out of a bottle.

"Mommy? Am I a pwincess?" Rachel asked.

"You're mine and daddy's princess," Emma said.

"Dat means you and Daddy are King and Queen and we wive in caswle!" Rachel squealed happily Emma smiled.

"I guess that's right baby," She said

"Mommy? What is Quinny den?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn can be a princess too," Emma said.

"And what about Pucky?" Rachel asked.

"Court jester." Emma replied. The statement made Rachel squeal.

"What do you want to do now baby?" Emma asked.

"I wansta pway spaceship!" Rachel said.

"Ok, sweetie," Emma said, picking Rachel up and putting her under her armpit, wrapping her arms around the girls stomach for support. Emma made a buzzing sound and started jogging through the house.

Rachel squealed with delight as she zoomed through the house until Emma plopped her down on the couch.

"Cwuddle Mommy?" Rachel asked.

Emma sat on the couch and pulled Rachel to her lap

"You want your Nuki,"

"Yes Mommy,"

Rachel sucked on her nuk.

"Mwommy," Rachel complained. "Want daddy!"

"Daddy's at work right now baby but you'll see him when he gets home," Emma said hugging Rachel close.

"No! Want Daddy now!"

Emma sighed.

"Rachel, daddy's a grown up. He has to work so you can live, sweetheart," emma explained.

"Want daddy!" Rachel jutted out her lower lip and started bawling. Emma shook her head and grabbed her cell phone. She called Will's cell.

"Will? I know you're in class, but I need you to talk to Rachel," Emma said once he picked up.

Will motioned for Quinn to stand up and come out into the hall with him.

"Hey baby," he whispered once he was out in the hall.

"Daddy." Rachel said.

"Yeah sweetie. You need to behave for your mommy," will said.

"Otway daddy." Rachel said.

"Hey," Quinn said.

"Quinny!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"Rachey be good for your Mommy, and Daddy and Quinny Will be home later okay sweetie," Quinn said.

"But I want Daddy," Rachel whined.

"Rachel, you can't always have things your way sweetie, now go play with Mommy and we'll be home before you know it," Quinn whined.

"But Quinny," Rachel whined.

"No buts. You can even have an extra snack." Quinn bribed.

"Not Want snack, want Daddy," Rachel cried.

"Shh, little bug." Will said. "Daddy will he home in three hours. Can you be a good girl for mommy until them?"

"Wes daddy," Rachel said, wiping away her tears.

"That's a good girl." Emma cooed, rocking Rachel in her arms.

"Bye bye love bug," will said.

"bye daddy and Quinny," Rachel said. "Bye bye!" the phone call was ended.

"Want to play with mommy?" Emma asked. "I want to teach you a game".

"Otay!" Rachel squealed as Emma placed her on her diapered butt. Emma taught her how to play patty cake perfectly.

After several games of patty cake Rachel stopped.

"Wunch time now mommy?"

"I guess so baby," Emma said.

"We go on picnic?" Rachel asked giving her mother big doe eyes.

"no, sweetie. It's too cold out," Emma said.

"Indoor picnic?" Rachel asked.

"Rachie that's such a great idea baby," Emma said excitedly.

Emma picked Rachel up and carried her to the kitchen, she sat Rachel in the high chair while she prepared the picnic.

"Mommy has a surprise for you," Emma said before taking Rachel into the living room to have lunch. Rachel looked at her brightly. "Here, baby it's a big girl cup," Emma said as she handed Rachel a pink cup glittered with little gold stars.

"Me a bwaby doe," Rachel said.

"I know, but a picnic is a special occasion. So you can drink like a big girl," Emma said.

"Otay!" Rachel squealed. She started drinking from the cup but tilted it back to far, causing it to spill over her shirt, diaper, and the blanket they were eating on. A whimper escaped her lips and soon she was full-fledged crying. "Mommy!"

"Shh, baby. It's ok," Emma said, picking up her messy girl. She brings her to the nursery and changes her diaper and shirt.

"You wanna try something else?" Emma asked.

"What Momma?"

"Maybe Rachie can try a Sippy cup," Emma said as she walked to the kitchen cupboard

She got out the Sippy cup and filled it with orange juice. She screwed on the lid to it and handed it to Rachel.

"Just tilt it back and you won't spill." Emma said, putting a bib on the girl.

"I wuv my sthippy cup," Mommy Rachel said. "Tank You," she continued to drink happily. "Momma we watch Wion King?"

"I suppose so baby," Emma said

Emma put the DVD in and grabbed her camera.

Will walked in the door to see Emma and Rachel cuddled on the couch watching the movie.

"There are my girls," he said as he walked into the living room.

"Daddy," Rachel squealed as she reached out to him.

"Hey there Love Bug," Will said as he picked her up and swung her around. "Looks like someone has yucky pants," he said. As he fake grimaced pinching his nose and scrunching up his face,"

Rachel giggled and Will carried her to the nursery to get changed.

"Daddy! Hugs!" Rachel said, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

"Ok baby," he said, hugging her back.

"Pway?" Rachel asked.

"Okay baby, but Daddy has to help Mommy make dinner so be a big girl and play here, okay?" Will said as he sat her on her blanket annd went to the kithen.

Rachel got enraptured in her game easily. She blocked out the smell of burning food and smoke until it was too late.

"Rachel!" Will yelled, running to the nursery and picking her up and grabbing mifter dwucky. "Fire!"

"Daddy!" Rachel said, clinging to will as he and Emma rushed out of the house with only a few items in hand and their cell phones. They ran across the street and called 911.

"Call Quinn." Emma said, putting the cell phone in Rachel's hands. Rachel dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Quinny?" Rachel said.

"Rachey? What are you doing on mommy's phone?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn," Rachel said more seriously. "Come over."

Quinn hung up the phone and drove as quickly as possible to the Schuester home. She gasped at the sight of the blazing flame enrapturing the home.

Quinn parked next to Emma and will across the street and got out.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, running to hug Emma and will.

"We were cooking and the house set fire," Emma said. "We barely had time to get Rachel out."

"Quinny," Rachel cried.

"Shh, Rachel. She's right here." Will said.

"You guys, come stay with me and my mom for a few days while you figure out the insurance and rebuilding," Quinn said. Will and Emma drove to the Fabary home.

"Mom!" Quinn called as she entered the home. Judy came down the stairs to find a very down trodden Shuester family.

"What's going on," She said.

"Our home caught on fire," Emma said.

"Oh my goodness. You'll stay with us a few nights then," Judy responded. Rachel had been silent the whole ride.

"Rachey?" Quinn asked. Rachel lifted her head. "Come on." Quinn lifted her out of Emma's arms and traveled up the staircase to her bedroom. "Come on, talk." Rachel was clutching mifter dwucky as if he was a lifeboat and she was drowning.

"No," Rachel said.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"To have my diaper changed. I went when daddy picked me up and ran me down the stairs in fear and nobody grabbed a spare diaper to change me out of," Rachel said in her normal teenage voice, not a baby voice.

"You want my mom and your mommy to run to the store to get you some pacifiers and diapers?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded.

Quinn went to the living room and requested the needed items for Rachel. When she returned to her room Rachel had her face buried in Mifter Dwukee sobbing.

"Shh, Rachy shh honey," Quinn said.

Rachel whimpered and whined.

"Quinn want clean diaper," she said between sobs

"I know," Quinn said. "Our moms went to go get you some baby items."

"I want it changed now," she whined.

"Shh, we can't trust you in big girl undies and we have no diapers, so we have to wait," Quinn said.

Rachel whined into Quinn's neck

"Please Quinn, gonna get a rash," she whimpered

Quinn sighed.

"We might have some old infant diapers from when I was a newborn in the attic. But they wouldn't fit you," Quinn said, stroking the girls cheek.

"No," Rachel cried. Then, the girls heard the door open and Emma's voice call out to will's.

"I'll go get the bags." Quinn said. She grabbed the baby bags from her mom and Emma and came back up to her bedroom. She changed Rachel's diaper and put a pacifier in her mouth. "There we go, there's a baby." Quinn cooed.

"Quinny?" Rachel asked. "What else in da baggys?"

"Well, there's some more diapers, some rash cream, bottles, baby spoons and forks, an air mattress for you to sleep on, and some change of clothes." Quinn said. "Oh, and some blocks, a play mat, a goodnight moon book, a dolly, and some Disney movies."

Can I play with my blocks?" Rachel asked.

"Of course sweetie," Quinn said

She laid out the play mat with some blocks and placed Rachel on the mat before going about arranging and unpacking the rest of the items.

"Girls?" Judy yelled up the stairs. "Dinner!"

"Come on, Rachey. Let's go get some yummy nom noms," Quinn said. She picked up an empty bottle and Rachel and carried them both downstairs. She placed Rachel into the booster seat her mom and Emma had picked up and filled the bottle with milk.

Rachel sat quietly through dinner, and barley touched her food.

Emma ruffled her hair.

"Hey sweetie, let's have a bath hmm?"

Rachel reached out for Emma to be picked up. Emma took her to the bathroom and ran a bath.

"Why so quiet, honey?" Emma asked.

"The necklace Pucky gave me was in the house," Rachel said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh, Rachey. We can get you another one," Emma said.

"No! Look, I'm 17. I'm not a stupid baby. That necklace was my life. When I looked at it, I was happy! You can't just get me a new one," Rachel said, grabbing a towel and making a run for Quinn's room and locked the door. Emma ran after her.

"Rachel! Rachel, open this door now!" Emma yelled. Rachel padded to the door with tears in her eyes.

"Rachey is sworry, mommy," Rachel said, opening the door and falling into Emma's arms.

"Shh," Emma said. "When mommy gets the insurance money, she can get Pucky to get you a new one."

"Can I call Puck," Rachel asked.

"Of course you can baby,but let's get your clothes on first." Emma said.

Emma dressed Rachel and gave handed her her phone before leaving her in privacy. Rachel called Puck.

"Puck," she whimpered when he answered.

"What's wrong hon?" he asked.

"There was a fire, we're at Quinn's house. The necklace you got me for my birthday," Rachel started crying. "It's gone."

"Shh," puck said. "I can get a new one."

"Mommy said she'd get insurance money to give you to buy another one." Rachel said.

"Okay, I'm ok with that." puck said.

"I have to go, my diapee ucky," Rachel said, standing up, hanging up the call, and running downstairs to Emma.

Emma saw the crying girl and opened her arms wide for a hug.

"Diapee ucky Mommy," Rachel whined.

"Shh," Emma said. "Stay with Quinny and Judy. I'll go get your supplies."Emma changed Rachel and hugged her close.

"Baba now?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Emma fed her a bottle and she fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
